Esperando por Tí
by Alice Wayland C.H. Black
Summary: Carlisle, Rosalie,Jasper y Bella son una familia de vampiros que se mudan constantemente. Ahora estan en Forks. ¿Qué sorpresas se llevaran en este pequeño pueblo? y...¿que pasara cuando conoscan a los Masen? Ed/Be Al/Ja Em/Ro Ca/Es
1. Mi no vida

Capitulo Uno

"Mi no-vida"

**Bella POV**

-Hola chicos-saludó papá entrando a la casa.

-Hola papá-respondimos mis hermanos y yo.

Me llamo Isabella Cullen, pero me gusta que me digan Bella. Tengo 17 años humanos y 327 años vampíricos. Vivo con mi padre y mis hermanos en una pequeña y húmeda ciudad de Washington llamado Forks. Mi padre, Carlisle, es doctor. Cirujano, para ser más específicos. Mis hermanos, Rosalie y Jasper, y yo estudiamos el instituto por milésima vez.

Somos uno de los dos únicos clanes que conviven entre los humanos y se alimentan de animales. El otro clan se encuentra en Denali, Alaska. Tambien viven como familia. Ahí estan Eleazar y su pareja Carmen; Tanya, Kate e Irina, que las consideramos como nuestras primas. un tiempo, vivimos todos juntos. Pero empezabamos a llamar la atención, razón por la cual nos separamos.

Antes de condenarme a esta no-vida, viviamos en California. Éramos de clase más o menos alta, ya que papá era un reconocido médico como ahora. Lo único diferente es que también estaba con nosotros nuestra madre Reneé. Papá y mamá se conocieron hacia los 1660. se casaron dos años después y tres año más tarde nacieron los mellizos de mis hermanos Rosalie y Jasper. Al año siguiente nací yo. Rose y Jazz se parecen a papá ya que son rubios con ojos azules. Yo me parecia a mamá ya que ambas éramos morenas con ojos e color chocolate. Nuestra vida era maravillosa, pero se terminó cuando le diagnosticaron leucemia a mamá. Yo tenía 13 años y mis hermanos 14. papá estaba desesperado al igual que nosotros. Rosalie y yo no queríamos ver a mamá morir, por eso nos encerrabamos en nuestra habitación a llorar como nunca. En las noches, Jasper nos llevaba comida y se quedaba a consolarnos, o algunas veces a llorar con nosotras.

Seis meses habían pasado sufriendo esta agonía. Un día antes de morir, mamá nos llamó a todos.

**Flashback**

_Papá cerró la puerta de la habitación y caminó hacia nosotros. Rosalie y yo tomábamos con fuerza cada una la mano de nuestra madre._

_-Mami, no nos dejes porfavor.-supliqué mientras derramaba unas lágrimas._

_-Cuanto me gustaría, cielo. Pero ya se acerca mi hora. En mis últimos minutos quería pedirles algo a todos, si no fuera mucho._

_-Lo que quieras-respondió rápidamente Jazz._

_-Empezaré por ti, entonces. Jazzy, tu misión es cuidar de tus hermanas, no dejar que se derrumben. Tienes que ser fuerte por ellas. Prométemelo Jasper. Prométeme que siempre las vas a cuidar y proteger._

_-Te lo prometo, madre._

_-Muy bien. Rosie, tu trabajo es el mismo que el de Jasper. Aunque también quisiera agregar que le enseñes a Bella como combinar sus atuendos y todo eso._

_-Mama!-lloriqueé._

_Todos soltamos una triste carcajada._

_-Rose, sé que eres una mujer fuerte y valiente y darías la vidad por tus hermanos. Demuéstralo, hija. Cuando no este, quiero que demuestres que no estuve equivocada. Puedes hacerlo, querida?_

_-Te lo prometo, mamá.-contestó mi hermana con un mar de lágrimas._

_-Gracias. Bells, mi pequeña Bella. Hija, prométeme que vas a seguir adelante. Que vas a pensar antes de actuar. Y no te vas a derrumbar fácilmente. Tambien te encargo lo mismo que a tus hermanos. Cuidense, ámense y protéjanse. Esta bien, cielo?_

_-Sí. Te lo prometo, mami._

_-Ok. Ah! Una última cosa. Jasper Cullen, no quiero que cualquier muchacho se acerque a mis hijas, entendido? Lo mismo va para ustedes, Rosalie e Isabella Cullen. Mi hijo no va a estar con una cualquiera. Esta claro para los tres?_

_-Claro como el agua, mamá-reímos._

_-Perfecto.-dijo mamá con una sonrisa cansada.-Carlisle._

_-Reneé-musitó papá._

_-Mi amor, tienes que seguir con tu vida. Abre tu corazón a otras personas. Tienes que volver a amar._

_-No creo amar a otra persona tanto como a ti, Reneé. Yo te prometí amor eterno. Recuérdalo._

_-Corazón, prométeme que si se te presenta otra oportunidad para volver a amar, no la vas a desperdiciar. _

_-Pero…_

_-Promételo._

_-Esta bien-papá suspiró.-te lo prometo._

_-Tambien promete que vas a cuidar de nuestros hijos._

_-Siempre._

_-Bien. Ahora me puedo ir en paz. Acuérdense que los amo y que siempre los voy a cuidar desde donde este._

_-Tambien te amamos.-susurramos todos._

_Mamá soltó un suspiro y cerró los ojos para no abrirlos jamás._

_**Fin del flashback**_

Así fue como le prometimos a mamá seguir con nuestras vidas. Y aquí estamos. Juntos.

Pero siempre no fue así…

Dos años después de la muerte de mamá, Carlisle se fue por el trabajo a Chicago. Quisimos acompañarlo pero éste se negó. Meses más tarde nos llegó una carta de él diciendo que no sabía cuando iba a volver. Nos mandaba dinero que lo gastabamos en alimento y estudios.

Después llegó una carta para Jasper del ejercito. Ellos querían que Jasper se una. Él aceptó.

**Flashback**

_-Hermanito, tu tambien nos vas a dejar?-pregunté llorando._

_Mi hermano estaba poniendo sus cosas en el carruaje._

_-No quiero dejarlas, Bella. Pero se presentó esta oportunidad y no la puedo perder._

_-No te entiendo, Jasper. Entonces eso es más importante que tu familia?-dijo Rose con los brazos cruzados._

_-Por supuesto que no, Rose. Pero así tambien ayudo a papá a mantenerlas. No se preocupen, voy a estar bien. Rosie, tu bien sabes que debes de cuidar a Bella con tu vida. Tú igual, Bells. Yo voy a hacer lo mismo desde donde este. Siempre._

_Jazz se despidió de nosotras con un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla a cada una. Rosalie y yo llorabamos mientras veíamos al carruaje irse por lo lejos con nuestro hermano._

**Fin del Flashback**

Jasper ,al igual que papá, nos mandaba cartas con dinero y contandonos como era Texas. Eso fue durante un año. Luego dejó de hacerlo.

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Jasper nos envió la ultima carta. Justo al día siguiente llegó un carruaje del ejército. Muy feliz fui a llamar a mi hermana que estaba limpiando la cocina. Abrimos la puerta con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Pero se nos fue cuando vimos bajar a unos soldados y no a Jasper.

Nos dijeron que nuestro hermano estaba muerto y no logran encontrar su cuerpo. Nosotras no lo podiamos creer. Les cerramos la puerta en la cara y nos fuimos a llorar a mi habitación. Lloramos todo el dia pero nos calmamos cuando pensamos que él debe de estar feliz al lado de mamá.

Los meses pasaron y Rosalie empezó a salir con un chico, Royce King II. Un día me confesó que en realidad no lo amaba. Que solo esta con él para que mejore nuestra situación. Yo estaba en desacuerdo porque no me confiaba en Royce.

Una tarde mi hermana salió a comprar. Ya eran de noche y no regresaba. En eso, escuché un grito.

**Flashback**

_Estaba ordenando mi habitación. Miré por la ventana. Haía empezado a nevar y Rose todavía no llegaba a casa. Me empezé a preocupar. De pronto, escuché unos gritos._

_-Déjenme! AYUDA!!!- vi que unos hombres estaban acorralando a una linda muchacha rubia. Un momento…¿RUBIA? ¡ROSE!_

_Corrí escaleras abajo y abrí la puerta._

_-ROSE!!!-exclamé presa del pánico. A mi hermana la estaban desvistiendo y ella lloraba._

_-Bella! NO SALGAS!!!-_

_-Demasiado tarde. Ven aquí preciosa- me dijo un moreno jalandome del brazo. Olían a alcohol. Estaban borrachos._

_-Tomame a mí, Royce. No le hagas daño a ella.-dijo mi hermana. ¿Él es Royce King II?_

_-No querida. Vamos a ver quien es más hermosa. Despójenlas, muchachos!_

_Varios hombre se tiraron encima mío quitandome las prendas. Trataba de gritar pero la voz no me salía. Entonces, escuché._

_-DEJENLAS!-gritó una voz familiar. De un momento a otro, ya no sentí algún peso encima mió. Ahora escuchaba chasquidos como de huesos rompiendose y gritos desgarradores. Rose se arrastró como puedo hasta mí y me tomó de la mano._

_-Todo estará bien-me susurró._

_-Les prometí cuidarlas y protejerlas desde donde sea, hermanas._

_-Jasper-murmuramos Rose y yo. Y me dejé llevar por la oscuridad._

**Fin del flashback**

Despues de que Jasper nos salvara de Royce y sus amigos, sentí un dolor muy grande. Como si me estuvieran quemando. Lo único que quería era…morir.

Gritaba y gritaba pero solo recibia palabras reconfortantes.

**Flashback**

_El dolor se gue extinguiendo poco a poco. Cuando se acabo completamente, abrí los ojos._

_-Bella, Rosalie. Como se encuentran?-preguntó un señor parecido a papá, solo que éste tiene los ojos dorados y era un poco más atractivo._

_-Papá?-dijo una cantarina voz. Volteé para ver de donde provenía y vi a una chica similar a mi hermana, pero tenía los ojos rojos. Nos miramos sorprendidas._

_-Rose?_

_-Bella?_

_Me sorprendí que mi voz sea igual de cantarina._

_-Ya despertaron?-entró al salón un chico alto, rubio también con ojos rojos._

_-Jasper?-preguntó Rose._

_-Como están hermanitas?_

_-Jazzy!!!-nos levantamos de un salto y corrimos a abrazarlo._

_Él rió._

_-Yo tambien las extrañé._

_-Hijas, como se encuentran?-por un momento nos olvidamos de él._

_-Papi!!!-y fuimos a abrazarlo._

_-Bueno, creo que eso responde a mi pregunta.-dijo con una sonrisa._

_-Qué fue lo que pasó?-quise saber._

_El rostro de papá se tornó serio._

_-Hijas, ahora somos vampiros._

**Fin del flashback**

Por un momento pensé que era un chiste. Nos contaron cómo es que habían vivido los últimos años. A papá lo convirtieron una noche que salía del hospital. El dolor era desesperante, por lo que trató de matarse saltando desde un acantilado. Después de tratar otras cosas, se dio por vencido. Cuando terminó la transformación pensó con más claridad y se acordó de nosotros. Experimentó la sed y cazó humanos. Luego se convenció que estaba mal y empezó a cazar animales. Al año siguientese encontró con Jasper, quien había sido mordido durante una de sus batallas por una chica llaada María. Siguió participando en batallas al lado de ella. Después de unos meses, se dio cuenta que mataba a gente inocente. Se separó de María y estuvo alimentandose de humanos hasta que vio a papá.

Numerosas veces, Rose y yo intentamos matarnos, para ver lo que decían papá y Jasper era cierto. Rose decía que prefería estar muerta que vivir para siempre. Que ahora podría estar con mamá, pero le arrebataron esa posibilidad. Al cabo de unos años, se disculpó con papá, diciendo que se dio cuenta que él solo quería salvarla porque pensó que era lo mejor para ella. Bah, quien la entiende?

Regresando a la realidad, mañana comenzamos de nuevo el instituto. Había escuchado que entraban nuevos estudiantes.

Espero que algo cambie nuestra monótona no-vida.

En verdad lo espero

* * *

**Holaaaaaaa!!!**

**Aqui estoy con una nueva historia!!! **

**Tienen que dejar reviews contandome que tal les parecio. Segun los reviews, pongo el segundo cap que ya lo tengo hecho!**

**Para las que leen mi otra historia "Juntos de Nuevo", lameto muchisisísimo la demora!! lo que pasa...es que....ejem...me fui de vacaciones y recien regrese el miercoles y...cuando estaba a punto d subir el cap, me di cuenta k algo habia pasado a la compu y habia borrado todoossss los capss...bueno en realidad, TODA mi carpeta de archivos!! y lo tengo k volver a hacer.**

**Lo lamento de veras.**

**Nos leemos pronto!!!**

**Y dejen reviews!!!**

**Alice Cullen Black**


	2. Los Masen I Parte

Capítulo 2

"Los Masen" I parte

**Bella POV**

Estaba en mi habitación, echada en mi cama leyendo Cumbres Borrascosas por enésima vez cuando escuché unos pasos.

-Hora de despertarse, hermanita!-entró Rose a mi habitación.

-Buen chiste, Rose.- me levanté de un salto.

-Lo sé. Hoy es primer día del instituto, por lo que debemos llamar la atención.-dijo abriendo mi enorme armario.

-Hermana, se supone que debemos pasar desapercibidos.

-Pero hoy es primer día, Bella!

-Esta bien.-suspiré- Qué me pongo?

-Esto.

Me pasó un polo morado de manga corta, un pantalón, unas balerinas plateadas y un chaleco de igual color. Todas las prendas eran de diseñador.

-Muy bonito, Rose. También me gusta tu atuendo.-elogié.

Rose llevaba puesto un pantalón negro, unas botas negras de tacón, una blusa negra con lentejuelas, unos guantes de cuero rojos y encima de todo, un saco azul de la última colección de otoño de Channel.

-Hermoso, verdad? Pero ya nos tenemos que ir!.

Bajamos a la carrera. Jazz nos esperaba al final de las escaleras.

-Como amanecieron hoy mis hermosas hermanas?-nos pregunto con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Nos reímos.

-Muy bien, Jazzy. Al parecer tu despertaste de buen humor.

-Bella, ustedes trasmiten una gran alegría que me contagia.

-Jazz, te ves bien.-dijo Rose

-Aprendí de la mejor.

Jasper vestía una camisa verde oscuro, una casaca negra con unos simples pantalones y zapatos negros.

-Buenos días, chicos.-saludó papá.-listos para el instituto?

-Por supuesto. Papa, porqué te ves tan elegante? O debería decir...para quien?- le pregunté con fingida inocencia. Rose me miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-Tengo una reunión con la señora Esme Masen quien va a remodelar el área de pediatría.- nos contó.

-Oh! Genial. Bueno, se nos hace tarde. Que tengas un buen día, papá.- al parecer Rose se siente algo incómoda.

-Ustedes también, chicos. Nos vemos en la noche.-se despidió saliendo de la casa.

-En que carro vamos hoy?

-En el mío!- gritamos al unísono mi hermana y yo.

-Rose, el año pasado fuimos en tu carro el primer día de clases. Ahora toca el mío. Además, es nuevo.-le recordé.

-Esta bien...

Sonreí. Fuimos al garaje y saqué las llaves para abrir mi Audi R8 azul. Jasper subió en el asiento del copiloto y Rose atrás. Encendí el auto y nos fuimos a toda velocidad a la escuela.

-Creen que pase algo nuevo?-

-Lo dudo, Rose.-respondió Jazz.

-Yo creo que sí.-opiné.

Nadie tuvo tiempo de agregar algo más porque ya habíamos llegado. Para hacer la entrada truinfal, hize sonar el motor. Todos los humanos voltearon a vernos. Jasper bajó primero para abrirle la puerta a Rosalie.

-Que caballeroso, hermanito.

-Cuando no, Rose.

Caminamos los tres juntos hacia recepción para que nos entregaran los horarios. Podíamos escuchar los murmullos de los humanos.

-Menudo Audi. Perfecta combinacion con Bella.

-Te fijaste como vestían?

-Jasper está tan guapo!

-Ese saco era de la última colección de Channel.

-Y acá todavía no sale a la venta!

Mis hermanos y yo reímos. Cuando llegamos la señora Cope nos dio la bienvenida.

-Buenos días, chicos. Aquí tienen sus horarios y espero que les vaya bien este año.

-Gracias-dijo Jazz cogiendolos y regalandole una sonrisa. Dejamos a la señora Cope hiperventilando.

-Bien!. Jasper y yo tenemos casi todas las clases juntos. Ahora nos toca Español. Nos vemos en el almuerzo, Bells!-dijo Rose tomandole la mano a Jasper.

-Cuidate, hermanita.-Jazz me dio un abrazo con su mano libre.

-Tú también, Jazzy.

Se fueron a su salón. A mi me tocaba Calculo. Me fui corriendo por que no quería llegar tarde. Al llegar al salón, Ángela me sonrio y señalo el asiento al costado suyo. Le agradecí con una sonrisa.

-Hola Bella!-saludó.

-Hola Ang! ¿Qué tal las vacaciones?

-Maravillosas. Mis hermanitos y yo fuimos a visitar a mi abuela en Michigan mientras que mis papás se fueron en un tour por todo Londres.- me contó con los ojos brillando-La casa de mi abuela es gigante. Puedes encontrar lo que quieras ahí.

-Ya lo creo. Veo que la pasaste muy bien.

-Ajá. ¿Y qué tal tú, Bella? ¿Fuiste a algún lado?

-No. Todas mis vacaciones las pasé arrastrada por Rose en los centros comerciales. Admito que me gustan las compras, pero no en exceso!-me estremecí al recordar.

-Te creo. Comprar con Rose da miedo. ¿Te acuerdas esa vez en Port Angeles?. Hizo todo un escándalo por unos zapatos!

-Si! Pero dejemos de hablar de ello. ¿Qué tal va tu relación con Ben?

-Lo nuestro sobrevivió en el verano. Hasta ahora no me lo creo. Me aterra pensar en que Ben me deje.-me confió.

-Lo amas.- eso sonó más una afirmación.

-Creo que sí.

-Entonces deberías hablar con él para que su relación sea seria.

-Tienes razón.

En ese momento, entró el profesor a la clase disculpandose por haberse  
tardado.

Ángela es una gran amiga. Fue la primera en hablarme sin querer sacar información para cotillear o preguntarme si mi hermano era soltero. Es una buena chica. Siempre habla de sus pequeños hermanos. Será muy buena madre. Cuando la conocí, supe que podía confiar en ella. Les presente a mis hermanos y a ellos también le cayeron bien. Rose estuvo un poco reacia al principio pero poco a poco fue mejorando y se hicieron grandes amigas. A papá le hizo feliz que tengamos aunque sea un amigo.

El sonido de la campana interrumpió mis ensoñaciones. Me levante del asiento ordenando mis cosas.

-Que te toca ahora?-me pregunto Ang.

-Eh...química. Y a ti?

-Tambien química!-respondió feliz.

Fuimos hablando de las clases hasta qué llegamos al salón. Eramos las primeras. Nos sentamos y seguimos con nuestra conversacion mientras el salón se llenaba. Sentí qué mi celular vibraba. Era un mensaje de Jasper.

_Sigues viva?  
_  
Sonreí y respondí.

_Gracias a Ángela. Hace que las clases se pasen rápido._

Al segundo recibí su respuesta.

_Qué suerte! Mándale mis saludos y los de Rose. También pregúntale si quiere estar con nosotros en el almuerzo. Ella y Ben.  
_  
Jasper y Ben se llevaban de maravilla.

_Ok.  
_  
-Jasper?-pregunto Ángela. Ella sabía que siempre que estaba en clase de química nos mandábamos mensajes.

-Sí. Él y Rose te mandan saludos y preguntan si quieres sentarte con nosotros en el almuerzo. Tú y Ben.

-Claro! Seguro que a Ben le...-

-Alumnos.-el profesor interrumpió a mi amiga-Hoy tenemos una nueva compañera que se integrará en nuestras clases. Espero que se sienta bien aquí, señorita Masen.

¿Masen? ¿Será pariente de Esme Masen, con la que tenía cita papá?

Entró al salón una pequeña joven. Tenía aspecto de duendesillo. Su cabello negro estaba cortado en puntas que direccionaba a cada lado. Sus ojos eran de color verde y tenía la piel palida, pero no en exceso. La ropa que llevaba era de diseñador como la nuestra. La muchacha tenía una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro y las mejillas sonrosadas. Me recordaba a mi cuando era humana.

-Hola, me llamo Alice Masen y tengo 17 años. Mi familia y yo venimos de Chicago. Mi mama, Esme, es diseñadora de interiores y mis hermanos, Edward y Emmet, estudian aquí conmigo.-Alice habló rápido como si estuviera nerviosa. Bueno, es su primer día así que es normal que lo este.

-Gracias señorita Masen. Porfavor vaya a sentarse al lado del señor Newton.

Escuché un "Sí!" de parte de Mike. Pobre Alice, toda la hora tendrá que soportar los intentos de conquista de Mike.

Al pasar por mi lado, Alice me vio con sorpresa y después esbozo una sonrisa. En sus ojos veía una chispa de reconocimiento. Yo me preguntaba porque.

¿Sabe mi secreto? ¿Lo revelara? ¿Nos pondrá en peligro esta… humana?

No lo se. Pero lo que sí se, es que necesito respuestas.

Y las voy a tener.

* * *

**Holaaaaaa!**

**Actualize rapido!! no se quejen...jejeje. hoy fue mi primer dia de clases, y como no nos dejaron tarea, pude actualizar.**

**espero k el cap les haya gustado...y tamb espero k dejejn reviewssss!**

**ustedes saben k me encanta su opinion, critica...lo k sea.**

**para la gente nueva k me lea, le digo:**

**¡Bienvenidos! Espero que el fanfic les guste.**

**Pasense por mis otras historias!!**

**-Juntos de Nuevo.**

**-Recordatorio de Jacob.**

**Gracias x leer y hasta ponto (eso espero),**

**Alice C.B**


	3. Los Masen II Parte

Capitulo 3

"Los Masen" II Parte

**Alice POV**

Mi nombre es Alice Masen. Tengo 17 años y recién me acabo de mudar a un pequeño pueblo llamado Forks con mi familia. Mi madre Esme es diseñadora de interiores. Mis hermanos Emmet y Edward van al instituto conmigo. Emmet tienes 18 y Edward 17. Edward y yo somos mellizos, pero en lo único que nos parecemos es en los ojos, que lo tenemos verdes.

Antes de venir a Forks, vivíamos en Vancouver. Pero no nací ahí. Toda mi vida, desde que tengo memoria, hemos vivido en Phoenix. Nos mudamos porque…papá murió. Mi padre, Charlie, era el jefe de policía de Phoenix. En unas de sus guardias nocturnas lo atacaron y…murió. Eso fue hace cuatro años. Como mamá quedó destrozada, decidimos mudarnos. Vivimos en Vancouver hasta ayer. Decidimos venir aquí, a Forks, porque era un pueblo pequeño y porque mamá no se acostumbraba a vivir en Vancouver.

Mañana mis hermanos y yo empezamos el instituto. Ya habíamos terminado de desempacar y de comprar los materiales que nos pedían. Así que estabamos listos. Me sentía emocionada y a la vez nerviosa. Últimamente he tenido sueños extraños. Bueno, toda mi vida he tenido estos "sueños extraños". Para mí son como visiones del futuro, ya que siempre al final se hacen realidad. Le conté sobre esto a mi mamá. Ella me dijo que era especial. Yo le dije que por supuesto era especial!

Por ejemplo, cuando estabamos en Vancouver, yo ya sabía que no ibamos a durar mucho ahí. Antes de que papá haya muerto, había tenido sueños borrosos respecto a él. Me preocupó un poco, pero después lo dejé pasar. Debí de haberle advertido…

Las visiones que he estado teniendo desde hace unos días es que conocíamos a una familia muy extraña. La familia estaba constituida por: Carlisle el padre, Jasper y Rosalie los mellizos y Bella. Los cuatro eran muy pálidos, tenían los ojos de un color dorado hermoso y eran muy hermosos. Los mellizos eran rubios al igual que su padre y Bella era morena. En mis visiones no los veía muy claros como para decir si usaban aretes. Pero esto era lo que captaba. Yo sé que ellos van a ser algo nuestro. Porque nuestro futuro, me refiero al de mi familia y al mio, esta ligado al de ellos.

…

La mañana siguiente me levanté muy temprano para arreglarme. Ya sabía que ponerme: una camiseta a cuadros de color fucsia con negro, un pantalón jean pegado, unos botines del mismo color que la camiseta y una casaca negra tipo de motociclista que llega a la cintura. Hermoso, verdad? Cuando estuve lista fui a las habitaciones de mis hermanos para ver si ya estaban despiertos.

Toc toc*

Llamé la puerta de Edward.

-Buenos días hermanito.

Él me abrió. Todavía estaba en pijama.

-Hola Alice. Ya bajo, si?-dijo bostezando.

-Ok.

Fui al cuarto de a lado, que era de Emmet. Toqué pero nadie me respondió. Pegué mi oreja a la puerta y escuché mi hermano roncando. No dude en abrir la puerta. Me subí a su cama y empezé a saltar.

-EMMET MASEN, LEVANTATE EN ESTE MOMENTO!!

-QUE MIER-? ALICE! BAJATE DE MI CAMA PIXIE!!!

-Me bajo si ya te levantas.-respondí saltando mas.

-ESTA BIEN!- salió de la cama.-YA ME LEVANTE, OK?

-Ok. Te esperamos abajo.-

Escuché un suspiro y yo sonreí. Fui a la cocina lo más rápido posible porque mi estómago estaba gruñendo. Cuando llegué, mamá estaba cocinando huevos revueltos con tostadas. Se me hizo agua la boca.

-Buenos días, mami-la saludé dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola cielo.-me dedicó una sonrisa- Que linda estas!-

-Siempre estoy linda, mamá.-ella rió.-Hablando de eso, porque estas tan arreglada?

-Hoy tengo una cita con el doctor Carlisle Cullen. Nesecitan a una persona que remodele el área de pediatría. Y me contactaron.

WHAT!?

Escupí el jugo que tenía en la boca y abrí mucho los ojos.

-Dijiste…Carlisle Cullen?

-Sí querida, porque lo preguntas?

-Ahhh…no por nada…yo es que…había escuchado sobre él por ahí…yasabes, es que en Forks no hay secretos.

-Oh! Si, seguro. Esta ciudad es pequeña, pero ya me agrada.

En eso bajaron mis hermanos. Saludaron a mamá y se pusieron a desayunar.

-Oigan hermanitos, creo que ya nos tenemos que ir. Son las 7:30.

-QUE?-gritó Edward. Odiaba llegar tarde a clases.-Emmet, APRESURATE!

-OE! Déjame comer!-dijo embutiéndose de una sola vez la tostada con los huevos.-Ya nos podemos ir.

-Adiós mamá!-Dijimos todos.

-Adiós chicos. Que tengan buen- pero ya estabamos en el carro.

Edward manejó como loco. Pero ahora sí, como un VERDADERO loco.

-Quieres ir más despacio, Ed?-pregunté

-No! Vamos a llegar tarde.

-Noño.-susurró Em.

Edward gruño.

-No soy noño. Solo que no me gustaría llegar tarde el primer día de clases.

-Siii….clarooo…

Me carcajeé. Llegamos en cuestion de minutos y bajamos del Volvo de mi mellizo con nuestras cosas. Podiamos sentir las miradas de muchos curiosos a nuestras espaldas. Recojimos nuestros horarios en recepción, con la señora Cope, creo que así se llamaba.

-Ok. Me toca ahora fisica.

-A mí Español-replicó Ed.

-Oh no! Me toca Algebra! Puaj…-replicó Emmet.

Cada uno se fue a su clase. Cuando llegué a mi salón me hizieron presentarme. Eso es lo que odio del primer día de clases. Física pasó normal, sin algún acontecimiento. Yo me preguntaba cuando conoceré a los hermanos Cullen. Terminó la clase y me fui casi corriendo a Química para evitar las preguntas de mis compañeros. Llegué y me hisieron esperar afuera para que me presente…de nuevo.

-Alumnos.-escuché al profesor decir-Hoy tenemos una nueva compañera que se integrará en nuestras clases. Espero que se sienta bien aquí, señorita Masen.

-Muchas gracias-murmuré.

-Hola, me llamo Alice Masen y tengo 17 años. Mi familia y yo venimos de Chicago. Mi mama, Esme, es diseñadora de interiores y mis hermanos, Edward y Emmet, estudian aquí conmigo.-hablé algo rápido...creo que estaba un poquito nerviosa ya que sentía el calor en mis mejillas.

El profesor me mandó a sentar con Mike Newton. Algo me dice que no me gustará. Posé mi vista a todos los alumnos que se encontraban ahí, sentados. Hasta que me estanqué en una.

Era la famosa Isabella Cullen. Era muy linda. Tenía la piel extremadamente pálida y sus ojos eran de color dorado. Su cabello color caoba le llegaba a la cintura. La miré con sorpresa y después le sonreí. Cuando llegué a mi asiento me pregunté.

¿Por qué le sonreí? Ahora me va a creer loca! Oh Dios! Acabo de dar una mala impresión de mí.

No importa. Ahora tengo que conocerlos y saber todo sobre ellos. Te todas formas, vamos a ser unidos…solo que estoy adelantando el proceso.

Me muero por conocerlos…

Sé que van a ser importantes en nuestras vidas.

* * *

**Lo sé...cortito el cap.**

**Lo que pasa es que mi imaginacion todavia siguen en las vacaciones...jejeje**

**En el prox cap vamos a ver un POV Carlisle y POV Esme.**

**Voy a tratar de hacer los caps más largos.**

**Dejen reviewsssssss!!!!**

**Y pasen por mis otras historias:**

**-Juntos de Nuevo**

**-Rocordatorio de Jacob (con Sol Black Clearwater)**

**Nos leemos pronto!!**

**Alice C.B**


	4. Los Masen III Parte

Capitulo 4

"Los Masen" III Parte

**Carlisle POV**

Mis hijos se acaban de ir a la escuela. La verdad estaba orgulloso. Se que ponen mucho esfuerzo a tratar de llevar una vida de humanos. Y después de por lo que habíamos pasado.

Ya estaba dirigiéndome al hospital en mi Mercedes negro. Hoy iba a ser un día tranquilo. Solo tenía la cita con la señora Esme Masen y después unos cuantos pacientes. Volveré temprano para estar con mis hijos. Por lo general, no teníamos mucho de que hablar. Solo nuestro chiste de "¿Aprendieron algo nuevo en la escuela?" y nada más. Después nos dedicábamos cada uno a lo suyo.

Legué al hospital y saludé a los doctores, mis compañeros y a mi secretaria.

-Buenos días, Doctor Cullen.-me saludó Melanie, mi secretaria. En su oficina ya está la señora Esme Masen.

Me sorprendí.

-Ya llegó?. Entonces será mejor que me apure.-respondí con una sonrisa.

Entre a mi oficina apurado. No me gustaba hacer esperar la las personas. Abrí la puerta y me encontré con una señora muy hermosa. Su cara es en forma de corazón y su cabello color caramelo le caía por un costado. Tenía unos ojos grises hermosos. Llevaba un vestido formal de color negro, que resaltaba su piel, ya que era un poco pálida.

-Buenos días, Doctor Cullen.-habló con una suave voz musical.- Soy Esme Masen, la diseñadora de interiores.-me dedicó una bella sonrisa.

Se la correspondí.

-Buenos días, Señora Masen…ehhh…lamento haberla echo esperar.

-Oh, no se preocupe. Llegué hace cinco minutos, aproximadamente.

Puse mi maletín en mi escritorio y me senté frente a ella.

-Bueno, usted viene a remodelar la zona de pediatría, verdad?-pregunté. Esa pregunta fue algo tonta. Sino, para que más estaría acá?

-Ehhh…si…en efecto.

-Claro.-estaba nervioso y no sabía porque.-Me gustaría saber que tiene en mente. Como piensa decorarlo?

-Por supuesto. Precisamente aquí tengo unos modelos, pero…creo que primero debería saber como es el salón.

Oh. Que estúpido era.

-Si! Claro- me levanté del escritorio rapidamente-Por aquí, porfavor.

Salimos de mi oficina y la guie al segundo piso, el de pediatría.

-Este es.

Ella recorrió todo el salón viendo cada esquina. Yo me quedé embobado mirandola. Era como un ángel caído del cielo. Muy hermosa, delicada, frágil…

-Bueno, creo que los modelos que traje le sentarían muy bien al lugar.

Salí de mi ensoñación.

-Ehhh… Si. Entonces vamos a mi oficina para que me los muestre.

-Claro.

Mientras estabamos caminando, me acordé de lo que habían dicho de ella y quería sacarme la duda.

-Disculpe si le pregunte esto, señora Esme…pero…escuché que usted era viuda.-pregunté cuidadosamente.

Sus ojos mostraron algo de tristreza, pero después, ya no.

-Si…de echo, mi esposo Charlie murió hace algunos años.

-Lo siento mucho.

-No se preocupe. Ya lo superé. Además, tengo que ser fuerte por mis hijos.-me dijo con un tono bajo.

-Tiene hijos?-Por supuesto que sabía que tenía hijos, pero quería establecer una conversación con ella.

-Si-me respondió. Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar- Tengo tres hijos. Emmet, el mayor de 18 años, y Edward y Alice, los mellizos de 17. Pero que hay de usted, doctor Cull-

-Llameme Carlisle, porfavor.-la interrumpí.

-Entonces agradecería que usted me llamara por mi nombre.

-Claro.-me reí.

-Entonces, que hay de usted, Carlisle?- que lindo sonaba mi nombre de sus labios.

-Pues…tambien soy viudo. Mi mujer Renné murió hace muchos años. Y tengo al igual que usted 3 hijos.

-De verdad?

-Sí. Jasper y Rosalie de 18 años e Isabella, que le gustan que le digan Bella, de 17.

-Vaya! Quien diría que nos ibamos a parecer mucho.-rió.

De nuevo me quedé embobado escuchandola reir.

-Si…

Llegamos a mi oficina, de nuevo. Le indiqué que pasara y tomara asiento.

-Bueno, y que modelos tiene?-dije sentandome.

Sacó de su maletín unos cuantos papeles. Y me los estuvo mostrando y dando sus opiniones por toda la mañana. Yo solo la miraba y escuchaba atentamente. No me perdía ningun movimiento que hacía. Me fascinaba, era…interesante. Nunca me había pasado esto con algún otro humano.

Ya cerca del mediodía, terminamos la reunión. Creo que porque a esta hora mas o menos comen los humanos.

-Entonces quedamos en que de las cuatro paredes, dos sean rosas y las otras dos celestes?-preguntó

-Sí, por supuesto-respondí.

-Entonces creo que ya termine mi trabajo.-me sonrió guardando sus cosas.

-Ehh…si, supongo. Ehh…Esme…le gustaría…acompañarme a…almorzar? –pregunté algo nervioso.

Se volteó y me miró.

-Si, sería un placer.

Me quité la bata y tomé mi chaqueta. Nose que acabo de hacer. Pero, lo hize. Ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Espero que los chicos estén pasando un buen día.

**Esme POV**

Cuando Carlisle me preguntó para ir a almorzar con él, me sorprendí. Demasiado, debo decir. Pero él debe de hacer esto seguido. Como es un doctor prestigioso, siempre debe de tener reuniones, así que supongo que este almuerzo es solo por trabajo.

Cuando lo vi, supe el porque siempre hablaban de él en todos lados. Siempre escuchaba aunque sea un murmullo con su nombre. A cualquier parte que vaya.

Carlisle es muy guapo. Es…una belleza sobrehumana. O como esos modelos de portada de revistas. Simplemente…algo…fuera de lo común. Se puede ver que tambien es muy…compasivo, cuidadoso, delicado al tocar algunos asuntos, amable, caballeroso…y muchas cosas más.

Al momento de llegar al restaurante (fuimos en su carro), me abrió la puerta. Entramos y la camarera se comió con los ojos a Carlisle. Me hizo sentir algo…molesta. No me gustaba que lo vieran de esa forma.

Nos sentamos en una mesa algo apartada de las demás. La camarera nos dio los menús.

-Desean que les traiga algo de beber?-preguntó.

Carisle me miró. Lo tomé como una seña para que yo empezara.

-Yo solo quiero agua.

-Igual yo.

La camarera lo apuntó y luego se fue.

Carlisle se veía como si fuera a preguntarme algo, pero la camarera decidió volver a darnos el agua.

-Ya desean ordenar para comer?

Carlisle me volvió a mirar.

-Solo quiero la ensalada especial con pollo frito.

-Nada para mí.-dijo mi acompañante.

La camarera se volvió a ir…al fin.

-Y…porque decidieron mudarse?-preguntó Carlisle.

-Porque, para mí, Canada era una ciudad muy grande. No me gusta eso. Prefiero las ciudades pequeñas.-respondí francamente.

Todo el almuerzo estuvimos charlando de nuestras respectivas familias, cuando me percaté que Carlisle no había comido nada.

-Carlisle, no vas a comer algo?

-No te preocupes. Mis hijos y yo cenamos juntos. Además, no tengo mucha hambre.

-Ahhh…

La verdad, me preocupaba. Pero lo deje ahí.

Terminamos de…o mejor dicho, terminé de almorzar, Carlisle pagó la cuenta y se ofreció llevarme a casa.

-Estás seguro? Yo puedo caminar, no está muy lejos.

-Está bien, yo te llevo.

Me volvió a abrir la puerta para entrar a su BMW, y seguimos nuestra charla.

Su esposa Reneé había muerto de leucemia cuando sus hijos tenían trece y catorce años. Muy triste. Se mudan constantemente, razón por la cual conocen casi todo el mundo. Sus hijos eran muy unidos, siempre se apoyan. Me percaté del brillo de orgullo que había en sus ojos cada vez que los nombraba.

Sin pensarlo, ya estabamos frente a mi casa. Durante el camino, lo estuve direccionando. Otra vez, volvió a abrir la puerta para que pueda bajar.

-Muchas gracias por haberme traido, Carlisle.-le agradecí de corazón.

-No hay de qué, Esme.-sonrió. Sentí que si no me apoyaba de algo, me iba a desmayar.- Entonces, nos vemos mañana?

-Cla-claro.

-Ok.- parecía debatirse algo, pero luego entró de nuevo a su auto. Me saludó con la mano y se fue.

Por alguna razón, sentí emoción y ansiedad al día de mañana.

Cuando volvería a ver al doctor Carlisle Cullen.

* * *

**Holaaaaa!!!**

**lo sé. tarde mucho desde la ultima actualizacipon...**

**lo k pasa es k mi imaginacion de fue de vacaciones....jejejejjee**

**tratare de no demorar.**

**Dejen Reviews!!!**

**(¿Podemos llegar a los 45?)**

**Saludos!!**

**Alice C.B.**


	5. Los Cullen

Capitulo 5

"Los Cullen"

**Bella POV**

Me despedí de Angela y fui a dejar mis libros a mi casillero. A lo lejos, pude divisar a mis hermanos. Sonreí y apuré el paso.

-Hey Bells,-saludó Rose besando mi mejilla-que tal tus primeras horas?

-Escuchando clases y aburriendome con Angela. Y que tal ustedes?

Jasper sonrió y me abrazó.

-Podríamos decir lo mismo.

Rosalie puso los ojos en blanco.

-Tiene razón, pero ¿se mueven? No quiero hacer fila en el comedor.

Rodé los ojos y solté una carcajada.

-De acuerdo, vamos.

Fuimos y compramos lo de siempre. Jazz una ensalada, Rose tambien y yo una manzana con un agua. Tomamos nuestra comida y fuimos a nuestra mesa. Era nuestra porque siempre nos sentabamos en ella y cuando faltabamos, nadie la usaba, de eso puedo estar segura. Nos sentamos y charlamos sobre los últimos trescientos años. Pude ver a lo lejos, a la pequeña Alice, con Mike a su lado hablandole animadamente, pero ella no le hacía caso. Reí disimuladamente.

-De que te ríes, hermanita?-preguntó Rose.

-Creo que Newton consiguió a su nueva "conquista"-miré a su dirección para que ellos lo vieran pero ya no estaban. Los busqué y los encontré ya en una mesa con Jessica, Lauren, Eric, Kate, Ben, y dos chicos que no conocía a su lado. Un chico tenía el pelo negro ondulado, ojos grises y era musculoso. El otro chico, de pelo cobrizo, ojos esmeraldas y no se veía tanto músculo. Se parecían a Alice, pero el de pelo cobrizo, más. ¿Ellos son sus hermanos, Emmet y Edward? Escuché un rato su conversación, se estaban presentando ante todos. Sí, eran sus hermanos.

Jazz y Rose siguieron su conversación. Yo abrí la botella de agua.

-Vas a tomar eso?-me preguntó una asqueada Rosalie.

-Es agua, no tiene sabor ni para los humanos ni para nosotros. Además, así aparentamos más. Ustedes deberían…

-Quienes son ellos?-interrumpió una voz conocida. Alice, supuse.

Jessica levantó la vista hacia nosotros, pero la quitó rápidamente.

-Jasper, Rosalie y Bella Cullen, hijos del doctor Carlisle Cullen.

-¿Bella?-preguntó de nuevo Alice. Yo, por mi parte, bufé.

-Isabella, pero le gusta que le digan Bella. Su madre murió hace mucho por leucemia, cuando ellos tenían trece y catorce años.

-Jasper y Rosalie son…

-Son gemelos, sí. Entraron al instituto hace dos años, vinieron desde Alaska. Jasper y Rosalie tienen dieciocho y Bella diecisiete.

-El doctor Cullen los ha estado criando solo todo este tiempo?-preguntó el chico musculoso, Emmet. Me recuerda al oso pardo que cazé dos noches atrás.

-Si. Y sigue solo, _afortunadamente_-dijo lo último en voz baja pero creo que Alice los escuchó ya que se rió al igual que mis hermanos y yo.

-Los tres son muy guapos-admiró la pequeña.

-Si…supongo.

-Pero has visto lo que comen?-dijo Lauren en voz alta.-Solo ensalada y agua.

-Y su papá, como es cirujano, habrá echo algunos que otros experimentos en ellos-ese fue Mike.

Rosé gruñó por lo bajo. Jasper mandó olas de tranquilidad.

-Y tampoco se relacionan con alguien-siguió Lauren mirandonos con desdén.-Solo hablan entre ellos, no tienen ningún amigo. Son raros.

-Eso no es cierto.-Angela interrumpió. Me pregunté de donde había salido pero recordé que recién llegaba ya que tuvo que hacer un examen.- No puedes juzgarlos sin conocerlos. Yo soy su amiga y te puedo asegurar que son grandes personas. Vamos, Ben?

Sonreí. Angela es una gran chica. Ben se levantó rápidamente con su bandeja llena de comida para seguirla. Vinieron hacia nosotros.

-Hola chicos, que tal?-saludó animadamente Ben y fue a sentarse al lado de Jasper. Se pusieron a hablar de una tarea que yo ya la había echo.

-Rose, como estas?-preguntó Angela en forma de saludo.

Mi hermana le sonrió en respuesta.

-He estado mejor…y gracias.

Ang se vio confundida.

-De nada…pero puedo preguntar por qué?

Solté una risita.

-Por defendernos allá. De Lauren y Mike.

-Oh! No hay de qué. Yo solo dije la verdad.-se sonrojó.

Jasper y Ben se unieron a nuestra conversación.

-Y…quiénes son los nuevos?-trató de mostrarse interesado mi hermano.

-Los Masen.-respondieron al unísono Ang y Ben. Mi amiga continuó.-Son hijos de la señora Esme Masen, que por lo que he escuchado es viuda.-añadió en voz baja.

-Ah…

-Sí, y pues…Emmet, el chico de pelo negro, musculoso, tiene dieciocho; Alice y Edward, los mellizos, tienen diecisiete.

-Parecen gente amable-opinó Ben.

-Sí, bueno será mejor que vaya llendo a clase. Tengo dos horas de Química y quiero llegar temprano.-dijo Rose levantándose.

-Te sigo, yo tengo dos de Gimnasia.-dijo Jazz.

-He escuchado que este año Gimnasia será combinado con séptimo y octavo grado-le informó Ben.

-De verdad? ¿Bella?-me preguntó mi hermano.

-Lo siento, Jazz. Me toca dos horas de Biología.

Me sonrió.

-No importa. Nos vemos!

Ángela y Ben se fueron al rato a Español. Y yo me fui a Biología, mi clase favorita. Me pregunto si sigue el profesor Banner, me encantaban las clases con él.

Llegué al salón justo al mismo tiempo que el profesor, que por suerte era Banner.

-Qué alegría volver a verla, señorita Cullen-me dio la bienvenida dejando sus cosas en su escritorio.

-Lo mismo digo, señor.

Fui a sentarme y a hacer trazos en la parte de atrás de mi cuadeno. De pronto, sentí un olor delicioso. De un humano, obviamente. Mis músculos se contrajeron y sentí la ponzoña acumularse en mi boca. Miré con odio a la persona que era causante de que pusiera a prueba mi autocontrol.

-Un placer conocerlo, señor Cullen. Tenga el gusto de sentarse al costado de la señorita Bella Swan.

Unos ojos esmeraldas se encontraron con los míos.

Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Holaa de nuevo lectoras!**

**Aqui les tengo un nuevo capitulo! La inspiracion me volvió asi que estoy escribiendo todo lo que pueda antes de que se me vuelva a ir.**

**Para las que leen mi otro fic "juntos de nuevo", quiero decirles que actualize ayer.**

**Bienvenida a las personas que recien me leen!**

**Dejen reviewsss! (it´s makes me happy!)**

**Mientras más reviews, más actualizaciones!**

**Saluods!**

**Alice C.B**


	6. Autocontrol

Capitulo 6

"Autocontrol"

**Rosalie POV**

Estaba caminando hacia Química rápidamente. No quería llegar tarde. El profesor Brown tenía algo contra mí. Un día, estaba mirando hacia la ventana, ya aburrida de la clase. Y en eso, el profesor decidió hacerme una pregunta con una sonrisita de suficiencia. Yo le respondí al segundo. La sonrisa se le fue del rostro y siguió dictando la clase. Desde esa vez ya no me hace ninguna pregunta, pero siempre se dirige a mí fríamente. Yo estaba confundida y algo molesta. ¿Qué cree, que por estar mirando a la ventana, no voy a estar escuchando a lo que dice? Está loco.

Llegué al salón y me dirigí a mi asiento, al costado de la ventana, la única sin compañero. Mejor para mí. Me puse a hacer una lista de qué es lo que iba a comprar esta tarde con Bella. Sonreí. Necesitaba unos nuevos zapatos.

El profesor llegó unos minutos después, al sonar la campana, con todos los alumnos detrás de él. Dejó sus cosas encima del escritorio, cerró la puerta para empezar la clase de una vez. Nos estaba explicando unas cosas de la tabla periódica, cuando sonó la puerta.

El profesor bufó y fue abrir, mientras yo seguía con mi lista.

-Ya empezé mi clase, señor…

-Masen, Emmet Masen. Lo que pasa es que soy nuevo y no sabía donde quedaba el salón, profesor…

-Brown.

-Disculpe, profesor Brown

-Está bien. Esta es la única vez, señor Masen. No tolero las tardanzas. Puede pasar.

Entonces, sentí el sabor amargo de la ponzoña en mi boca, y mis músculos agarrotarse, preparada para saltar. ¿Qué diablos…?Maldito el que haya venido a derrumbar mi perfecto autocontrol.

-Señor Masen, siéntese con la señorita Cullen, por favor.

Fulminé con la mirada a Brown, pero éste no se dio cuenta. El chico de hermoso pelo negro ondulado se sentó a mi lado con una sonrisa.

-Hola, soy Emmet Masen.-me tendió una mano regalándome una sonrisa que hacia que se marcaran hoyuelos en su rostro. En cambio, yo tambien quería esbozar una sonrisa, pero no por cortesía, sino porque ya pensaba el miles de maneras para matarlo.

Conteniendo el aire que me quedaba, le di una fría mirada y centré mi atención al pizarrón. Tendría que aguantar dos horas así.

Él podría, pero yo no estaba segura.

**Jasper POV**

Me encontraba caminando hacia Gimnasia, pensando en mis hermanas. Me preocupo mucho por ellas. Cualquiera lo haría, pero ahora tengo un mal presentimiento.

Intenté sacar eso de mi cabeza mientras me desviaba hacia el vestuario. Estaba vacío, asi que aproveche antes de que llegaran los demás. Cuando terminé de cambiarme con la ropa de deporte, empezaron a entrar los chicos. Salí rápidamente de ahí y me dirigí hacia el gimnasio. El entrenador ya estaba presente.

-Buenas tardes, Jasper-me saludó.

-Buenas tardes, entrenador Clapp.

El gimnasio se empezó a llenar poco a poco, pero justo cuando tocó la campana, todos los alumnos ya estaban presentes.

-Bien, hoy vamos a practicar tennis. YO voy a escoger con quien jugará cada uno.-cuando el profesor recalco, se escucharon bufidos y suspiros de parte de todos, sin contarme.-Crowley con Mallory, Stanley con…

Esperé pacientemente mi turno, hasta que…

-Cullen con Masen.

-Aquí!-se escuchó un grito mientras se abrían las puertas.

Sentí mi cuerpo tensarse cuando el olor de esa niña que venía corriendo hacia mí impacto contra mi cara. Tenía el veneno acumulado en mi boca y podía sentir como lentamente mi labios se estiraban para dejar ver mis colmillos. Mis músculos se posicionaron preparados para atacar. Miré a la niña que tenía frente a mí con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Al parecer, no se daba cuenta de que estaba a punto de matarla.

-Hola! Mi nombre es Mary Alice Masen, pero dime Alice. Soy tu pareja en tennis. ¿Prefieres que yo me vaya al otro lado de la cancha o…

No la dejé continuar, me fue lo más rápido que pude a paso humano, para alejarme de ella y no cometer ningún asesinato. Afortunadamente, tenía un ventilador detrás de mí, asi que, con cuidado, respiré hondo para contener aire.

-Empieza Jazz!-me gritó desde el otro lado. Vaya, creo que es muy impulsiva. Me habla como si ya me conociera desde hace mucho. Todos se giraron a vernos, pues sabían que solo mis hermanas me llamaban así. Bueno, ni eso sabían, pero al ver que una persona cualquiera me llamaba de esa forma, tenía que ser sorprendente, ya que nadie normalmente nos hablaba aparte de Ángela y Ben.

Tiré la pelota. Tratando de controlar la ira que tenía por querer destruir mi autocontrol, para no lanzar muy fuerte. Ella corrió a responderla rápidamente. Y así continuamos. Mi mente ya estaba maquinando varias formas para matarla.

¿Aguantaría las dos horas?

Haré el mayor esfuerzo.

**Bella POV**

Tenía a Edward Masen a mi lado. Había tratado de presentarse, pero obviamente lo ignoré.

_-Hola. Me llamo Edward Masen. Tú debes de ser Isabella Cullen. –me tendió la mano.-Un placer._

_Yo ni lo pude mirar. Solo contuve el aire que tenía y dejé que mi cabello me cubriera._

_De ahí no volvimos a hablar._

Ya solo faltaban dos minutos para que acabara la clase. Solo dos malditos minutos. Estas dos horas me las pasé imaginando como engatusarlo para después matarlo y al fin probar esa deliciosa sangre que me llamaba. Pero mis sueños no se podían hacer realidad, no iba a defraudar a mi padre. Él, que tanto ha hecho por nosotros. No quería que se decepcionara de mí, y menos de esa manera.

La campana sonó, y apenas la escuché, me levanté tan rápido de mi asiento que en dos segundos ya estaba fuera del aula. Fui a mi casillero a dejar mis cosas y dirigirme donde la señora Cope, para pedir un cambio de asignatura. No podía estar en el mismo salón de Edward Masen.

Cuando me estaba acercando, escuché la voz de mi hermana, parece que estaba en medio de una discusión, razón por la cual, aceleré el paso.

-Señora Cope, yo _necesito _que me cambien de clase. No habrá algún otro horario el cual pueda coger?-trató de preguntar con delicadeza Rosalie.

-Rose? Pasa algo?-entré a la sala.

-Sí Bella, pasa algo.-cuando se volvió a mí, tenía la expresión demacrada y los ojos negros. Pero creo que yo debo estar igual ya que se sorprendió al verme.-Tú por qué estas acá?-se preocupó.

-Por lo mismo que tú. Señora Cope, yo quiero cambiarme de horario. No puedo tener Biología las dos últimas horas.-traté de explicar.

-Por qué no, querida?

-Rose, Bella?-oí la voz de Jasper a mis espaldas.

-Jazz!-dijimos mi hermana y yo, preocupadas. El semblante de Jasper era el mismo que el nuestro. ¿Qué era lo que nos pasaba?-¿Te encuentras bien?

-No tanto, Señora Cope. Usted cree que es posible que me cambie de asignatura?

-Lo siento, señor Cullen. Ni usted ni sus hermanas pueden cambiar de horarios. Lamento que todos ya estén copados y no puede haber algún cambio.

-Pero está segura?-volvió a preguntar Rose.

-Si estoy segura, Rosalie. ¿Pero que les pasa hoy a los Cullen que se quieren cambiar de horarios? ¿Tan malo es?

-Si!-dijimos los tres. De pronto, sentí un olor detrás de mí que hizo que dejara de respirar para no cometer alguna imprudencia. Era _su _olor.

-Ahora los atiendo, queridos.-suspiró la señora Cope.

Mis hermanos y yo volteamos, y ahí estaban. Los Masen.

Rosalie se llevó una mano a la nariz, porque supuse que ya no lo resistía. Yo tampoco. Jasper la tomó de la otra mano y se la apretó, y a mi me pasó el brazo por los hombros para atraerme a su cuerpo. Supongo que de esa manera, él tambien se estaba tratando de controlar.

-Bueno, vemos que no es posible cambiarnos. Igual gracias por su ayuda.-dijo rápidamente para salir de este pequeño espacio. Como los Masen estaban tapando la entrada, basto con una mirada de Rose para que se movieran. Nos marchamos de ahí sin mirar atrás.

Llegamos a mi Audi y al momento de entrar, vimos en las ventanillas nuestros semblantes. Eran horribles. Parecían de un vampiro _de verdad_. Arranqué tan rápido que hice que el motor gruñera y las ruedas chillaran. Nadie habló en el camino.

Cuando entré al garaje, vimos el Mercedes de papá. Nos miramos extrañados, ya que él siempre llega en la noche a casa y recién son las cuatro de la tarde. Bajamos mi auto con nuestras maletas y un Carlisle sonriente nos abrió la puerta, pero al ver nuestras caras, esa sonrisa desapareció.

-¿Que paso? ¿Hubo algún problema?- preguntó preocupado.

Nosotros lo miramos furiosos.

-Los Masen. Ellos son el problema-respondimos al unísono.

* * *

**Comoooo estan mis queridas lectoras?**

**yo muy bien! saben porque? ...PORQUE ACTUALIZE!...Y NO ME DEMORE MUCHO!...verdad?**

**Quiero agradecer a Florence15, quien se dio cuenta de mi error al final del cap anterior, en donde justo en las ultimas lines, me confundi de apellidos...jeje**

**Florence15: Gracias por darte cuenta! y no te preocupes que no estoy molesta! al contrario, ya te dije, estoy super AGRADECIDA! Saludos!**

**Espero que me dejen muuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuchooooooooo oooooooos reviews, siii? (carita de alice)**

**Saludos a todass!**

**Alice C.B.**


	7. Raro

Capitulo 7

"Raro"

**Edward POV**

Entre al salón de Biología justo al mismo tiempo que la campana tocó. Toqué la puerta, que desafortunadamente ya estaba cerrada, y esperé pacientemente.

-Buenas tarde.-me saludó el profesor.-Usted debe ser nuevo, verdad?

-Sí señor. Mi nombre es Edward Masen. Aquí tengo mi horario.-le mostré sacándolo de mi mochila.

Él lo tomó entre sus manos y me sonrió.

-Un placer conocerlo, señor Masen. Tenga el placer de sentarse al costado de la señorita Bella Cullen.

¿Bella Cullen? Me parece conocido…Ah! Es de la familia que estaba hablando mi hermana con una chica en la cafetería. La busqué con la mirada y fue cuando la vi.

Era…muy hermosa. En la cafetería no la había mirado con claridad, dado a la distancia que nos encontrábamos, pero ahora que sí…no tenía palabras para describirla.

Su reluciente pelo color caoba le llegaba más debajo de los hombros. Tenía su fino rostro apoyado en sus delgados brazos. Su piel era más pálida de lo normal. ¿Estaría enferma?

De pronto, se tensó y volteó a verme. Su cara estaba demacrada y tenía los ojos negros, muy negros que asustaban. Cuando me senté a su lado, pude darme cuenta que ni respiraba.

-Hola. Me llamo Edward Masen. Tú debes ser Isabella Cullen, un placer.-le tendí una mano.

Ella ni me ofreció una mirada. Solo dejó que su cabello tapara su rostro. ¿Porqué se comporta así? No sé.

Raro.

**Alice POV**

Estaba algo tarde para Gimnasia, por lo que tuve que correr a cambiarme con ropa de deporte lo más rápido que pude. Me sentía nerviosa por algo. No se si se debe a que voy a estar en la misma clase que Jasper Cullen o es por otra cosa.

Mmmm…creo que sí es por Jasper.

Justo cuando abría la puerta del gimnasio, escuché.

-Cullen con Masen.

-Aquí!-grité para que me viera.

Sí se dieron cuenta, ya que tenía varias miradas posadas en mí pero después cada uno volvió a sus actividades. Busqué a Jasper con la mirada y lo encontré a unos cuantos metros lejos de mí. Tenía los ojos negros como el carbón. ¿No debían ser dorados? Su rostro estaba contraído y tenía una mueca media extraña. Pero eso no me asustó. Fui a donde él a paso lento con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola! Mi nombre es Mary Alice Masen, pero dime Alice.-me presenté.- Soy tu pareja en tennis. ¿Prefieres que yo me vaya al otro lado de la cancha o…-prácticamente me dejó hablando sola, ya que se fue rápidamente al otro lado de la cancha. ¿Lo habrá asustado mi forma de hablar rápido?

Vi que respiró hondo contra el ventilador y se quedó quieto. ¿Qué le pasará? ¿Estará esperando a que yo comienze? Pero el tiene la pelota…

-Empieza Jazz!-tuve que gritar, por las dudas. Todos se voltearnos a vernos, lo que no entendía era por qué. ¿He dicho algo malo? Ohhh…de repente sea por que le llamé Jazz. Pero aún sigo sin entender. ¿Qué tiene que lo llame así? Es un bonito diminutivo. Jasper, Jazz, Jazzy…

La velocidad de la pelota me sacó de mis pensamientos, pero igual la pude responder. Supongo que es bueno en los deportes. Al igual que yo! Ya tenemos una cosa en común. Yeyy! Espero encontrar más.

Desvié mi vista hacia Jazzy por un momento. Su rostro seguía con la misma expresión adolorida, como si estuviera luchando internamente contra algo. Y casi podía jurar que…no respiraba.

Raro.

**Emmet POV**

Estaba prácticamente corriendo como en una maratón hacia Química, con un estúpido mapa del instituto en mis manos. Ya era muy tarde y no quería tener problemas con el profesor el primer día. ¡Y encima de Química! Agh! Esto no puede ser posible.

Cuando al fin llegué, toqué la puerta que ya se encontraba cerrada. Eso significaba: tarde. Me abrió un profesor calvo con un saco marrón. Bufó al verme.

-Ya empezé mi clase, señor…

-Masen, Emmet Masen. Lo que pasa es que soy nuevo y no sabía donde quedaba e salón, profesor…

-Brown.-completó serio.

-Disculpe, profesor Brown.

Me evaluó con la mirada.

-Está bien. Esta es la única vez, señor Masen. No tolero las tardanzas-murmuró lo último.-Puede pasar.

Entré al salón. Era deprimente. De paredes grises y varias mesas con varios alumnos mirándome en ellas. Las chicas me miraban coquetamente y lo chicos no me hacían caso, trataban de distraer a las chicas. Jajaja! Como soy Emmet Masen…

-Señor Masen, siéntese con la señorita Cullen, porfavor.-señaló a un a chica rubia que se sentaba al lado de la ventana. Fui a su lado y la pude observar con claridad.

Era simplemente preciosa. Perfecta para la portada de una revista de deportes. Tenía el cabello rubio largo, hasta la cintura. Era muy pálida, pero eso no disminuía su belleza. Con una chica así al lado, Emmet Masen no podía perder el tiempo.

-Hola, soy Emmet Masen-le tendí una mano mostrándole la super-sexy-sonrisa-al-Estilo-Emmet.

Creía que se le pararía la respiración y hasta desmayarse al verme…pero no pasó nada. Al contrario de eso, me dio una fría y calculadora mirada y dirigió su atención a la pizarra.

Y así fueron las dos horas. Sin ninguna mirada o clase de señal para fijarse en mí. Yo estaba desubicado y shokeado. Nadie me había rechazado de esa manera, y menos una chica.

Al momento que sonó la campana, ella salió tan rápido que casi no me di cuenta. Yo me paré lentamente del asiento y fui a mi casillero para guardar mis cosas. Después de eso, me dirigí a recepción para dejar mi comprobante. En el camino, me encontré con mis hermanos.

-Hola Em!-me saludó la pequeña. Yo le di una sonrisa despeinándola un poco.

-¿Qué tal te fue, pequeña?

-Excelente. Me encanta este instituto!-sonrió.

-Y a ti, Edward?-le pregunté a mi hermano, que estaba más callado de lo normal.

-Bien-murmuró.

Cuando estábamos ya cerca, y pudimos oír unas voces. Nos acercamos sigilosamente a la puerta.

-Pero está segura?-preguntó una voz musical.

-Si estoy segura, Rosalie.-creo que esa era la señora Cope.- ¿Pero que les pasa hoy a los Cullen que se quieren cambiar de horarios? ¿Tan malo es?

Mis hermanos y yo nos miramos sorprendidos.

-Si!-replicaron tres voces, que estaban de espalda nosotros.

-Ahora los atiendo, queridos-suspiró la recepcionista.

Las tres personas que estaban ahí voltearon a vernos. Era una hermosa chica castaña, un alto rubio y la chica que se sentaba a mi lado en Química. Me acordé de ellos. Los Cullen, de los que estaban hablando en la cafetería mi hermana y otra chica. Eran Jasper, Rosalie y Bella.

Mi compañera se llevó una mano a la nariz, como tapándosela para no respirar. Jasper, que era muy parecido a ella…Ah! Su mellizo, la tomó de la mano y le pasó el brazo por los hombros a su otra hermana, que tenía una expresión de incredulidad en el rostro.

-Bueno, vemos que no es posible cambiarnos. Igual gracia por su ayuda.-dijo rápidamente el rubio. Caminaron con igual rapidez a la puerta que estabamos impidiendo el pase nosotros. Rosalie, supongo que era ella ya que le quedaba muy bien el nombre, miró a los ojos amis hermanos y a mí y eso basto para que nos moviéramos.

-¿Qué tal su primer día, chicos?-nos preguntó la Señora Cope después que los Cullen se fueran.

-Genial-respondió Alice por nosotros y nos quitó los comprobantes de la mano para entregárselos.

Salimos de ahí y fuimos al Volvo de Edward. Durante el camino a casa, ninguno habló. Llegamos a mamá ya nos esperaba en la puerta con una gran sonrisa.

-Hijos! ¿Qué tal les fue hoy?-nos abrazó y besó a cada uno en la frente.

-Normal-respondimos los tres y cada uno se fue a su habitación.

Este día sin duda fue…raro.

* * *

**Holaaaaaaaaaaa lectoraaaaas!**

**!**

**Se supone que iba a actualizar el lunes pasado, pero el Internet se malogró! regresó el sábado pero aquellos detalles que me faltaba agregar...digamos que se me fue la inspiración. y toda esta semana ha estado repleta de examenes. Ahora debería estar estudiando para mi examen de Lenguaje y Geografía...pff.**

**¿Les gustó el cap? ¿Creen que le faltó algo? ¿No explicó bien? ¿LES GUSTOOO?**

**Todo esto me lo pueden hacer saber por un review!**

**No cuesta nadaaa...solo un tantito de tiempo, verdaddd?**

**Saludos!**

**Alice C.B.**


	8. La tua cantante

Capitulo 8

"La tua cantante"

**Bella POV**

-En conclusión de todo lo que me dicen es que, la sangre de esos humanos...los llama?-preguntó papá hablando por primera vez, con el ceño fruncido.

Llevabamos más de dos horas hablando de eso, practicamente desahogándonos. Jasper debe estar volviendose loco. Hasta yo podía sentir todas las emociones que embriagában esta sala: furia, temor, confusión, frustración, irritación, y la lista continuaba. Nunca nos había pasado eso, pero ¿Porqué ahora?

-Sí!.-dijimos todos.

-Papá, que opinas al respecto?-dijo Jazz.-¿Esto es normal?

-¿Se acuerdan esos años que pasamos en Volterra?

Cómo olvidar a los Vulturis...Mis hermanos y yo asentimos.

-Aro me comentó una vez sobre esto. Lo llamaba "la tua cantante"-recordó.-Cuando la sange de un humanos canta para un vampiro.

-Entonces sí es normal.-dijo Rosalie.

-No. Quiero decir, solo le ocurre a alguhnos vampiros. No a todos.

-Y tenía que ser precisamente a nosotros-me lamenté echando mi cuerpo hacia atrás en el sofá.

-Sí.-rió papá.-Pero Aro tambien me dijo algo curioso. El vampiro que encuentra a su tua cantante, en un principio lo quiere matar, pero tiene un gran autocontrol que no es capaz.

-¿Quiere decir que no vamos a cometer ningún asesianto?

-No lo sé, Rose. Yo creo que depende en el vampiro. Sí quiere ser furte y no destruir su autocontrol...

-Blah blah blah...-terimné por él.-Ok, ya sabemos el resto de la historia.

-Aparte de eso, hay algo más que quieran contarme con respecto a los Masen?.

Nos quedamos callados, tal vez pensando. De pronto me acordé de esta mañana.

-En la mañana, cuando estaba en Química con Ángela, entró Alice Masen a la clase, presentandose. Al momento de ir a su sitio, me miró y sonrió. En sus ojos había...una chispa de reconocimiento.

Rose alzó una ceja en mi dirección.

-Es cierto!-me defendí.- Sé lo que vi.

-Bella tiene razón.-murmuró mi hermano.-En gimansia, que me tocó de compañera con ella, se presentó ante mí con mucha naturalidad. Y delante de todos me llamó Jazz.

-¿Qué?-exclamamos Rose y yo. Sólo nosotras podemos llamar así a nuestro hermano. Jasper sonrió.

-No se pongan celosas, chicas.

-No estamos celosas-le susurramos ácidamente. Él rió.

Papá carraspeó para no hacer notar su risa.

-Entonces esta chica los ve como si ya los conociera?

-Sí.-afirmamos.

-¿Creen que sepa nuestro secreto?

Mi hermano y yo nos miramos.

-No.

-Es decir, ella nos habrá visto antes o nose...-se trató de explicar Jasper.-Pero no creo que sepa nuestro secreto, ya que cuando se me presentó, ella solo enmanaba...alegría...pero no temor.

Papá asintió.

-Bueno, creo que ustedes deben estar pendientes de estos humanos. No estamos seguros si saben nuestro secreto, o por lo menos la pequeña, pero igual hay que estar atentos de los tres.

-Pero que vamos a hacer en las clases que no toca con ellos?-inquirió Rose.-Cada uno tiene dos horas. Nos vamos a resistir.

-Le preguntaron a la señora Cope si...

-Sí lo hicimos, y dijo que ya no hay espacio en otras clases.-respondí.

-Entonces todo depende de ustedes. ¿Creen que tienen suficiente autocontrol para no herir a estos humanos?-dijo seriamente papá.

¿Seríamos capaces? ¿Y si fallamos? Papá se sentirá muy descepcionado de nosotros. Pero no me quiero volver a mudar!

-Podemos faltar a clases esta semana para pensarlo?-pregunté inocentemente batiendo mis pestañas. Rose y Jazz sonrieron, al igual que papá.

-Pequeña tramposilla...pero si eso quieren, está bien. Llamaré al colegio alegando que se enfermaron.

-Y que tal te fue en la reunión con la señora Esme, papá?-preguntó Jasper.

-Muy bien, Jasper. muy bien.

Y con eso se fue a su despacho. Nos quedamos en silencio, pensando en lo todo que ocurrió hoy. Estoy segura que los tres estábamos atemorizados. Obviamente no porque los humanos nos hagan algo. Sino...porque esto es nuevo para nosotros...y no sabíamos que era lo que el destino nos deparaba.

* * *

**Que tal queridass?**

**el cap fue cortito, verdad? lo siento pero no sabia que mas ponerle...jeje. En el prox cap veremos que es lo que piensan los Masen respecto a todo.**

**espero que les haya gustado=)**

**YA VAMOS A LLEGAR A LOS 100 REVIEWS! ME HACEN TAAAAN FELIZ!**

**Saludos!**

**Alice C.B.**


	9. De regreso

Capítulo 9

"De regreso" I Parte

**Edward POV**

Viernes. Quinto día de instituto y sin señales de los Cullen. Alice trataba de sacar información de cada persona que pasaba a su lado preguntándo por ellos. Y todos respondian lo mismo: No sé. Pero mi hermana no se quedaba satisfecha con esa respuesta, obviamente. Quería saber más.

-Ya basta, Alice- dijo Emmet tomándola del brazo para alejarla de la decimo sexta persona a la que preguntaba.-Ya sabes el refrán, la curiosidad mato al gato.

-Yo solo quiero saber-se defendió mi pequeña hermana.

-¿Por qué?

-No me digan que ustedes no quieren saber que pasa con ellos.-nos dijo mirándonos a los ojos. Nosotros apartamos la mirada con rapidez.-Ven! Sí quieren saber.

-No es de nuestra incumbencia-le dije.

-Pero han faltado por 4 días!

-Igual Alice. Haz caso a Edward y deja de preguntar.-dio por terminada la discusión Emmet.

Pero Alice no le hizo caso. O mejor dicho, no nos hizo caso. Al cabo de un rato, de camino a la cafetería, ns encontramos con Ángela. Alice no perdió el tiempo.

-Ángela!-saltó.-¿Sabes por qué faltaron los Cullen?-preguntó con impacienca.

-Sí, claro. Llamé a Bella el martes por la noche y me contó que la cena que había echo Rose les había caído mal a todos, salvo a Carlisle, quien no cenó con ellos.

-Ohh...y sabes por cuánto van a faltar? Digo...porque se van a tener que poner al día con todos los cursos, y eso es pesado...

-El lunes ya deben de estar de regreso. Claro, si no es soleado-susurró lo último.

-Cuando es soleado faltan?-volvió a preguntar mi hermana.

-Sí, se van de campamento todos ellos. Les gusta vivir al aire libre.-sonrió.

-Oh...-volvió a decir.-Bueno gracias!

-Por qué tanta curiosidad?-inquirió Ángela.

-Bueno...es que me tenía preocupada.-trató de explicarse la duende.

Ángela asintió sin conformarse, pero lo disimulo muy bien.

Se sentía extraño estar en Biología sin la compañia de Bella a mi lado. Eso que solo la vi un día.

Al término de las clases, Esme nos llamó para pedirnos comprar un par de cosas para la cena. Nos dirigimos a Tiffany´s, el supermercado más cerca del pueblo. Bajamos todos y nos dirigimos a la zona en donde se encontraban los vegetales. Alice insistió ir al de los dulces para comprarse chocolate. Era una adicta. Al tener todo listo, nos fuimos a caja, pero nos llevamos una sorpresa.

Ahía estaban, riéndose por lo bajo por algo. No parecían para nada enfermos. Jasper llevaba el coche y sus hermanas estaban a cada lado suyo. De pronto, Bella miró al frente, es decir a nosotros. La sonrisa desapareció poco a poco de su rostro. Volteó dejando que su pelo la cubriera, supongo que para murmurar algo a Rosalie y Jasper, ya que estos miraron hacia donde estábamos. El rostro de Jasper se contrajo en una mueca y Rosalie soltó un bufido diciendo algo.

Sin más, se alejaron lléndose a dirección contraria a la de nosotros, y desaparecieron. Mis hermanos y yo pagamos en silencio y nos fuimos al carro.

-No parecían enfermos-murmuró Alice ya de camino a casa.

-Tambien lo noté.-dijo Emmet.

-Sea lo que sea, nos es nuestra incumbencia- repetí lo que había dicho antes.

Aunque por dentro, me moría de ganas por saber que era lo que pasaba.

**Emmet POV**

Lunes. Primer día de la segunda semana de clases. Llegamos dos minutos antes de que tocara la campana. Vinimos en mi Jeep, ya que el auto de Edward no prendía por alguna razón.

Las clases pasaron con rapidez, como a mí me gusta, y pronto ya estaba haciendo fila para el almuerzo con mis hermanos. Miré a la mesa de la esquina, y los vi.

Rosalie, Bella y Jasper estaban conversando con las cabezas juntas. Ángela y Ben se dirigian hacia ellos. Éstos se separaron y los recibieron con una sonrisa. Rosalie paso la vista por la estancia hasta que se encontro con mi mirada, pero pronto la retiro.

-Emmet, avanza que tengo hambre-me empujó Alice.

Comimos y cada uno se dirigió a su clase. Estaba algo nervioso, volvería a ver a Rosalie. Se volvería a sentar conmigo. Ya la...echaba de menos. Llegué temprano a la clase, no quería que el profesor Brown se las tuviera conmigo. Espere unos cuntos minutos y todos empezaron a llegar, entre ellos Rosalie, que se sentó a mi lado sin decir ninguna palabra.

-Hoy van a trabajar por parejas.-dijo el profesor.-Empezemos haciendo el experimento mezclando el Yodo con...

Rosalie se volteó hacia mí.

-Pásame cuatro cristales de Yodo-dijo sin mirarme.

Yo reaccioné de inmediato y se los pasé. Ellas los puso en el vaso de precipitado para luego prender el mechero.

-Lo puedo hacer yo?-pregunté con ilusión. Siempre me había gustado prender el mechero. Ella casi se rie de mi entusiasmo. Casi.

Me lo pasó y nuestros dedos se rozaron. Sentí que una corriente eléctrica que pasaba por mi brazo. Instintivamente alejé mi mano.

-Lo siento.-murmuró. Y yo me preguntaba porqué.

Prendí el mechero y Rose me pasó el vaso, esta vez con mucho cuidado para no tocarme. Encima del mechero pusimos la tapa del reloj con agua helada. Esperamos un rato y apagamos el fuego. Observamos un humo fucsia que salía del vaso. El profesor se acercó a nuestra mesa.

-Perfecto-dijo sin creerselo. Y se fue.

Rosalie dejó que su cabello la tapara y miró la ventana. Quería hablarle de algo, pero no sabía de que. Estar al lado de una rubia hermosa me hacia sentir muy nervioso y ansioso...

-Y...te gusta vivir aquí?-le pregunté con las manos sudandome.

Ella se volteó.

-Sí, supongo.

Nos quedamos en un silencio incomodísimo. Yo no sabía de que hablar y ella no tenía nada que decir. Genial. Y así se paso la hora. Sin nada por medio. El profesor solo nos dicto unas cuantas cosas y nos dejo algo de tarea. Al momento que sonó la campana, Rosalie se fue al instante.

Y yo todavía me preguntaba que demonios pasaba con ella.

* * *

**Volví! Siiiiii!**

**Siento la demora...culpen al colegio. La próxima semana tengo examenes finales asi que no se cuando pueda actualizar. Trataré de no demorarme.**

**¿Qué tal les pareció el cap? Recibo criticas...de todo tipo.**

**Me gustaría hacer algunas aclaraciones:**

**-Sí, en el cap 5 me equivoque. Era Bella Cullen y Edward Masen.**

**-Trataré que los caps sean más largos, pero no prometo nada.**

**Saludos a todas y pasen por mis otros fics!**

**Alice C.B.**


	10. De regreso II Parte

Capitulo 10

"De regreso" II Parte

**Edward POV**

Estaba impaciente sentado en la clase de Biología. Movía los pies nerviosamente. Hoy volvería a ver a Bella. La campana tocó mientras que los alumnos ingresaban al salón. Me dispuse a arreglar mis libros hasta que sentí que la silla continua se movía.

-Hola-escuché cerca a mí una voz musical. Volteé a ver y me tope con un hermoso rostro.

-H-hola-tartamudeé.

-Disculpa por no haberme presentado la clase pasada. Soy Bella Cullen. Aunque tú ya lo sabes.-sonrió.

-Edward Masen-le devolví la sonrisa.

-alumnos.-El profesor ya había entrado a clase y no me había dado cuenta.-Hoy vamos a identificar...-siguió hablando mientras dejaba un pequeño pedazo de raíz de cebolla en cada mesa.

-¿Comienzas tú o yo?-preguntó.

-Tú, si quieres.

Tomó el microoscopio y puso la muestra ajustando rápidamente el lente, como si ya lo hubiera hecho varias veces.

-Metafase.-dijo apuntando en su hoja.

-¿Puedo?-quería verificar.

Sonrió burlonamente y me pasó el microoscopio. Nuestros dedos se rozaron. Estaba herlada, pero no pasé por alto esa corriente eléctrica que me recorrió por todo el brazo.

**Bella POV**

-Metafase-dije copiando en la hoja.

-¿Puedo?-me preguntó.

Se lo pasé. La punta de sus dedos rozó con los míos mientras que sentía electricidad recorriendome. Abrí los ojos sorprendida y me separé mirando a otro lado.

-Metafase.-afirmó. Paso otra muestra y miró.

-Anafase.

-¿Puedo?-esta vez fui yo la que preguntó. Me lo pasó pero esta vez fui cuidadosa para no tocarlo. Tenía razón. Era Anafase. Analizé la última muestra y dije:

-Interfase.-le di el microoscopio antes deque me lo pidiera. Antes de comprobarlo, lo apuntó en su hoja. Ya habíamos terminado.

-Y...te gusta Forks?-pregunté para iniciar una conversación. Que todo sea por Carlisle.

-Sí, aunque me gustan más los lugares soleados.-respondió.

Yo sonreí con algo de nostalgia. Memorias humana me llenaron la mente.

-Yo tambien prefiero los lugares soleados-susurré inconcientemente.

-Entonces por qué están acá?-me preguntó mirándome a los ojos. Demonios, a esto es a donde no quería llegar.

-Mi papá prefiere los lugares pequeños.-era la verdad.

-Mi mamá tambien.

El profesor Banner interrumpió nuestra pequeña charla.

-¿Y ustedes ya terminaron?

-Sí profesor. Nos dividimos el trabajo y después lo comprobamos. Todas estaban correctas.-le dije.

-Entonces me alegro que trabajen juntos-y sin más, se fue a explicar sobre la siguiente clase.

Observé a Edward Masen. Era alto, con cabellos cobrizo y lindos ojos verdes. Tambien algo musculoso. El chico perfecto con el que todas las chicas soñaban.

Todas excepto yo. No era de esas. Siempre ponía la felicidad de mi familia primero por delante de la mía. Si ellos eran felices, entonces yo tambien. Por siglos, hemos vivido así, y así se quedará. Nunca me había puesto a pensar, cuando era humana claro, sobre mi futuro. Estar casada, tener hijos y vivier por siempre feliz. Rosalie pensó alguna vez así. Pero desde que somos lo que somos, ya no, ya que era imposible.

El sonido de la campana interrumpió mis pensamientos. Me escabullí rápidamente del salón para encontrarme con mis hermanos.

**Alice POV**

Últimas dos horas de clases. Gimansia. Vería a Jasper dspués de días.

-Alice!-escuché una voz asquerosamente familiar-Puedo ser tu pareja en clases?

Mike estaba a mi costado con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Creo que soy con Jasper.

-Con Cullen? Oh, cierto!-se le esfumó la sonrisa.-Pero si quieres le puedo decir al entrenador que cambie...

-Mike-lo interrumpí-Tú eres con Jessica y yo con Jasper. Fin de la conversación.-Me fui corriendo a los vestidores.

Mike era guapo y todo eso, pero...Acaso nunca va a cambiar?

Me vestí velozmente con mi buzo verde limón y mi sudadea blanca. Salí del vestidor y fui a clase. Esta vez puntual. Habían pocos alumnos. Busqué a Jasper por todos lados pero no estaba. ¿Vendrá a clases hoy?

-Chicos-dijo entrando al salón el entrenador Clapp.-Hoy vamos hacer altletismo. Primero vamos a empezar con cien abdominales cada uno y después salto de soga durante cinco minutos para luego hacer velocidad. Pensé que sería conveniente trabajar con las mismas parejas que el primer día. Así va a ser siempre, ya que se pierde tiempo encontrando una.

El salón se llenó de quejido. Yo estaba feliz, sería con Jasper.

-A trabajar!

Me paré en puntas para seguir buscándolo.

-Hola Alice.-me susurró una voz españdas a mí. Volteé, y ahía se encontraba. ¿Cuándo había entrado?

-Hola Jazz-Jasper.-corregí. Él me sonrió.

-¿Empezamos?.-dijo viendo que todas las parejas ya habían comenzado.

Fuimos a la única esquina del salón que estaba desocupado. Jasper decidió hacer los abdominales primero. Los hizo sin parar en menos de cinco minutos. Yo lo miraba asombrada.

-Tu turno.-dijo parándose.

Hize los cincuenta primero seguidos. Tomé un descanso y luego continué. Jazz ya estaba saltando con la soga. Cuando terminé, al minuto me pasaba la soga.

-¿Lista o prefieres descansar?

-Prefiero hacerlo ahora y despues descansar más.

Cuando al fin terminamos todo, fuimos hacia el entrenador para que nos tomara la prueba de velocidad. Jasper corría a la velocidad de cualquier persona promedia, auqnue me daba la impresión de que aparentaba y lo hacia más lento. Después me tocó a mí. Siempre me había gustado correr, así que no tuve ningún problema. Como fuimos los primeros en terminar y ya no había más que hacer, el entrenador nos dijo que nos podíamos ir.

Al salir de los vestidores, encontré a Jazz apoyado en la pared.

-Pensé que quizá podríamos dar un paseo por el patio.-me dijo sonriendo.

Yo asentí emocionada. Llegamos al patio y nos sentamos en una de las bancas.

-¿Y por qué se mudaron?-preguntó. Y así empezamos la ronda, aunque él basicamente me preguntaba, ya que cuando yo inquiría acerca de su familia o de él, cambiaba de tema.

**Jasper POV**

-¿Y por qué se mudaron?-pregunté algo interesado.

-A mi mamá le gustan las ciudades pequeñas.

-Y entre todas eligieron esta?-traté de sonar amistoso, aunque en realidad estaba algo fastidiado ya que _ellos _pusieron inconcientemente a prueba nuestro perfecto autocontrol. Le seguí haciendo preguntas para pasar el rato pero tambien para conocerla un poco.

-¿Y qué hay sobre tí?-me dijo cuando nos quedamos en silencio.

-Todavía no termino-la paré, pensando en cualquier cosa para distraerla.-¿Tú mamá trabaja?

Y así seguimos hasta que sonó la campana. Ella dio un respingo, al parecer le había tomado por sorpresa. Me levanté rápidamente y ella me dio el alcanze. Caminamos hacia el aparcamento, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, hasta que tropezó con una piedra. Reaccione instntivamente cogiendola por la espalda. Alice jadeó y su aliento me golpeó directamente en el rostro, aturdiéndome. Sentí la ponzoña en la boca. Estaba tan cerca a su cuello. Solo unos cuantos centímetros más y...

-¡Jasper!-oí que me llamaba Bella, de repente a mi lado tomándome el hombro con fuerza.-Ya nos tenemos que ir.-susurró lentamente. Levanté la mirada y pude ver a Rosalie esperándo en el coche, con el ceño fruncido.

Me erguí soltándo abrupadamente a Alice. Ella se enderezó.

-¿Tienes frío?-me preguntó mirándome a los ojos. Desvié la mirada.-Hola Bella.-saludó dirigiéndose a mi hermana.

-Hola Alice.-le dijo sin apartar la vista de mí.-Jasper, ya nos tenemos que ir.-y dejé que me jalara al carro.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-dijo Rose visiblemente preocupada, mirándome por el espejo retrovisor.

-Sí.-murmuré, sabiendo que igual me iba a escuchar.

Cada segundo que estoy con Alice, corre peligro.

* * *

**Hooooolaaaaaaaaaa de nuevo!**

**Lamento mucho la demora. Espero que este cap lo recompense. He estado avanzando con los siguientes. ye tengo por lo menos seis caps completos, solo me faltarían pasarlos a la compu.**

**Dejen muchos reviews!**

**Saludos!**

**Alice Wayland M. B.**

**PD: Siii! Me cambie el apellido!**


	11. El accidente

Capitulo 11

"El accidente"

**Rosalie POV**

Me puse un poco de maquillaje, arreglé de cabello y eché un último vistazo a espejo que tenía enfrente mío. Bajé las escaleras lentamente, ya que todavía era temprano para la escuela. Bella estaba sentada en el sofá leyendo Orgullo y Prejuicio. Rodé los ojos. Era tan común.

-Bella, ¿cúantas veces haz leído ese libro?

-174.-me respondió mecánicamente.

Suspiré.

-¿No te lo sabes de memoria, acaso?

-Sí.

-¿Entonces, porque lo vuelves a leer?

-Porque me gusta.-se encogió de hombros. Volví a rodar los ojos pero no dije más.

Me senté a su lado y tomé una revista de Cosmopolitan. Esto me recordó a que todavía tenía una cita pendiente de compras con Bella y Ángela. Pensaba comprar ya los vestidos de graduación. No es que mis hermanos y yo iríamos, solo que comprábamos vestdos y los guardabamos. Algún día siempre los utilizamos. Papá interrumpió nuestra lectura silenciosa.

-Ya me voy, chicos. Espero que aprendan algo nuevo en la escuela.-ironizó con una sonrisa.

-¿Y a dónde vas tan temprano?-preguntó Bella con voz autoritaria.-Siempre sales al hospital una hora depués de nosotros.

-Tengo una reunión.-respondió sencillamente.-Adiós.-y cerró la puerta.

Miré el reloj de la pared.

-Será mejor que vayamos yendo al instituto.-dije.

-Tienes razón. Pero...y Jasper?.-añadió lo último visiblemente preocupada.

-Se fue con su carro. Además, nos dijo que no iba a faltar.

Mi mellizo se fue ayer a cazar con su carro. Obviamente iba a salir de Forks, pero no nos dijo dónde. Bella lo llamó hace dos horas preguntándole si pensaba faltar al instituto. Él dijo que no.

Tomamos nuestras mochilas y nos dirigimos al Audi de Bella. Subimos el volumen de la música y Bella arrancó haciendo gruñir el motor. Sonreí. Sabía cuánto le gustaba hacer eso. Mi hermana manejó a la velocidad que siempre íbamos y llegamos en cuestión de minutos. Pudimos ver el Mustang verde de Jasper. Bella apagó el carro para ir a saludarlo.

Jasper estaba apoyado en su carro, cruzándose los brazos. Mirándo directamente hacia el frente. Bella y yo seguimos su mirada que se posaba en...Alice Masen.

Y entonces oímos el chirrido de unas ruedas.

**Alice POV**

Llegamos por primera vez temprano al instituto. Todas las veces llegabamos justo cuando sonaba la campana, por culpa de Emmet. Esto hacia enfurecer demasiado a Edward.

Mis hermanos estaban en recepción con la señora Cope a preguntarle nose qué. Yo decidí esperarlos en el gigannte Jeep de Emmet. Bajé con un suspiro, quitándome los auriculares de mi Ipod, sabiendo que en dos minutos tocaría la campana. Cuando cerré la puerta, sentí una mirada en mí.

Miré al frente y vi a Jasper. Estaba apoyado en un Mustang verde, muy bonito en mi opinión, a varias filas de autos alejado de mí. Desafié con la mirada a Jazzy, pero en vez de apartarla, estudió a fondo mis ojos. Mis manos empezaban a temblar.

De pronto, escuché el chirrido de llantas. Volteé para ver de dónde provenían y vi que la camioneta de Tayler Crowley patinaba en el hielo a toda velocidad...a mi dirección. Cerré los ojos esperando el impacto. Bueno, al menos no sería el Volvo de Edward el que quedara dañado.

...Pero el impacto nunca llegó. Unas manos blancas apartaron la camioneta que estaba a punto de cubrir mis piernas. El carro volvió a venir, y las manos las volvieron a apartar, esta vez con fuerza, dejando...abolladuras en la parte inferior de la puerta. Sólo sentí un ligero golpe en la parte izquierda de la cabeza. Auch...creo que después de todo, no era tan ligero.

-Auch.-me quejé poniendome la mano en la cabeza, sintiéndola latir.

-Alice, ¿Te encuentras bien?-me dijo una meliodosa voz cerca a mi oído.

-¿Jasper?

-Te has dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Tú...qué haces aquí?

La expresión de su rostro se endureció.

-Estaba a tu lado, Alice.

-No! Estabas apoyado en tu carro. Yo te vi!-le señalé con el dedo.

-Alice, te has golpeado la cabeza. No sabes de qué hablas. Ahora vámonos, la ambulancia te espera.

En efecto, ya habían llegado dos ambulancias. Vi cómo subían a Tayler a una. Dos enfermeros se aproximaron hacia Jasper y yo. Jasper rehusó amablamente alegando que no le había pasado nada. Cuando yo traté de hacer lo mismo, Jazz apuntó que me había dado un golpe en la cabeza. Cerré los dientes para no chillar de la frustación.

Pude ver a lo lejos a las hermanas de Jasper. Bella se veía sorprendida y algo nerviosa como en shock, mientras tomaba de la mano a su hermana, que parecía que en cualuier momento iba a saltar a matar a alguien. Los ojos de ésta ardían en llamas.

-Alice!-escuché que me llamaban mis hermanos. Mis hermanos! Me había olvidado por completo de ellos.

-¿Alice, estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?.-me preguntó Edward.

-Estoy bien, diles que no quiero ir al hospital, porfavor.-le rogué haciendo un puchero

-No, Alice.-dijo por primera vez serio Emmet.-Tienes que ir a que te revisen. Mamá ya debe estar allá.

-Le contaron?-grité horrorizada.

Ellos se mostraron culpables. Deberían estarlo.

-Genial.-logré musitar antes de que cerraran las puertas de la ambulancia.

**Jasper POV**

Apenas Alice subio a la ambulancia, fui hacia la camioneta de Tayler y traté de arreglar las abolladuras que había hecho sin querer.

-Yo lo hago.-dijo de pronto Bella, apareciendo a mi costado.-Tú ve con ella...

Le sonreí rápidamente y murmuré un agradecimiento. Sin dirigir una mirada a Rosalie, entré a mi auto y manejé a toda velocidad al hospital. Llegué a preguté por Carlisle. Lo encontré justo en emergencias.

-Papá.-lo saludé llamando su atención.

-Jasper! ¿Qué haces aquí?.-se mostró sorprendido.

-Yo...cometí una imprudencia...-emepezé a relatar lo sucedido. Papá me observó tranquilo. Cuando terminé, me dijo.

-Jasper, hijo, tú hiciste lo correcto. Si no hubieras detenido la camioneta, hubiera sido peor. La sangre de esa niña...

-No quiero ni imaginarmelo...

Estaba a punto de agregar algo más, pero entraron los enfermeros con Alice en tendida en una camilla.

-Me encuentro muy bien! No veo alguna estrella!-estaba quejándose apretando los puños. Reí suavemente. Ella volteó a mi dirección.

-¿Es que siempre vas a aparecer de la nada?

Papá la interrumpió.

-Así que usted es la señorita Alice...¿Masen?-preguntó con algo de sorpresa, leyendo una hoja.

-Sí...-murmuró Alice.

-Oh bueno, es una placer.- Le tendió la mano y se la estrechó.

Papá le pidió que se sentara en la camilla y le hizo una revisión general. Alice siseó de dolor cuando le tocó la parte que le dolía de la cabeza.

-Bueno, resulta que no es nada...

-Alice! ¿Hija, te encuentras bien?-entró a la sala una señora de treinta años con cabello de color caramelo. Se le veía desesperada.

-Mamá.-suspiró Alice.-Sí, estoy perfecta. ¿Por qué todo el mundo pregunta eso?-susurró lo último.

-Seguro porque casi fuiste atropellada.-reí.

Ell hizo una mueca.

-Carlisle, ¿qué tiene mi hija?.-preugntó la señora. Yo miré extrañado. ¿Se conocían?

-Solo se golpeó la cabeza. Nada grave. Para el dolor, que tome una pastilla de Taylenol en las noches. Esme, él es mi hijo Jasper. Hijo, ella es Esme Masen, mamá de Alice.-nos presentó.

-Un gusto conocerla.-asentí en forma de saludo.

Su mirada era cariñosa, maternal.

-El gusto es mio, Jasper.

-¿Ya me puedo ir?.-preguntó Alice.

-Sí, asegúrate de tomar las pastillas.-le recordó papá.

-Ok. Todo con tal de irme.-murmuró. Yo volví a reír.

Se levantó, dispuesta a irse con su madre, quien acaba de estabelcer una pequeña conversación con mi padre, pero se volvió a mí algo insegura.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo...en privado?

Junte los dientes y la seguí. Me llevó hasta una pequeña sala oculta y me encaró.

-Quiero que me des una explicación.-ordenó.

-Te salvé la vida, no te debo nada.

-Porfavor. Yo sé lo que vi.

-¿Qué crees que viste?.-le pregunté.

-Apareciste de la nada a mi lado y apartaste la camioneta. Dejaste marcas en la parte baja de la puerta. Yo lo vi!

-¿Creees en serio que aparte la camoneta a pulso?-pregunté tratándo de sonar incrédulo.

Ella se quedó en silencio, pensando en lo que acaba de decir.

-¿No puedes solo olvidarlo y darme las gracias al menos?-dije algo rudo. Ella me vio impresionada.

-Gracias.-dijo rápidamente.

Sin darle alguna respuesta, me volteé y me fui sin mirar atrás.

Esa humana no se va a olvidar de lo ocurrido, eso es seguro.

Y encima de todo, me esperaba una gran discusión en casa.

* * *

**Estoy viva!**

**jejejejeeje...lamento no haber actualizado. Se me fue la inspiración. Pero los siguientes caps ya los tengo hechos. Asi que subire en una semana o tal vez antes.**

**¿Qué tal les pareció el cap? ¿Les gustó o no?**

**Escríbanme sus opiniones por reviews! (sabían que son gratis?)**

**Saludos!**

**Alice Wayland M. A. B **


	12. ¿QUÉ?

Capitulo 12

"¡¿QUÉ?"

**Bella POV**

Rosalie y yo llegamos a casa antes que Jasper. Estuvimos esperándolo durante una o dos horas hasta que llegó con papá. Su semblante carecía de emociones. Sin decir nada, fuimos al comedor, donde estaba la larga mesa negra con asientos para diez personas. Papá, como siempre, se sentó en la cabecera, Jasper su lado izquierdo y Rosalie y yo a su derecha. Nos quedamos en silencio un momento, hasta que Jasper empezó.

-Lo siento.-dijo finalmente.-Si Alice moría, yo perdería el control y revelaría nuestro secreto. Así que no tuve otra opción.

-Por supuesto que no.-afirmó papá.-Lo has echo bien, hijo.

-¡Pero no me quiero volver a mudar!-lloriqueó Rosalie.

-¿Y quién dijo sobre mudarnos?

-¿No?-preguntó Jasper ante nuestro sorprendido padre.

-Claro que no. No podemos mudarnos justo después del accidente en donde Jasper la salvó. Empezarían a sospechar.

-En ese caso, yo me encargo.-dijo mi hermana.

-¿Te encargas de qué?-inquirí con curiosidad.

-De matar a Alice.-dijo finalmente.

Todos nos quedamos pasmados ante su declaración. Jazz sólo miraba fijamente la mesa. Papá y yo estábamos más que sorprendidos.

-¿Por qué vas a matarla? ¡Es una niña!-grité furiosa y temerosa.

-Porque sabe nuestro secreto, Bella.-dijo tranquilamente.-Es un peligro para nosotros.

-No es necesario llegar a ese extremo, Rose.-habló papá.-Lo único que podemos hacer es vigilarla.

-Rosalie tiene razón.-Jasper levantó la mirada.-Alice prometió que no diría nada, pero no sé si podemos confiarnos de ella.

-Podemos ahogarla.-sugirió Rosalie viendose las uñas.-No sentiría dolor. Pero tendría que ser mientras que duerme, con la almohada. Su madre pensará que le dió algo al corazón o nose...

-¡¿Quieres callarte?-impuse.-¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¡Cómo piensas hacer algo así...!

-¡Calmense todos!.-sentenció seriamente papá.-Lo que vamos a hacer es esperar. Si dice algo, nos vamos. Hay que confiar en ella y aprender a ser positivos. ¿Está claro?

-Sí.-murmuramos todos.

**Alice POV**

Me encontré con mis hermanos a cada lado de mi casillero, con los brazos cruzados. Sonreí.

-¿Quieren espantar a alguien?

Edward rió.

-Sólo te esperábamos, hermanita.-respondieron en coro.

Camino a la cafetería, les comenté a mis hermanos mi pequeño plan.

-Hoy nos vamos a sentar con los Cullen.

Estos se congelaron.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque yo lo digo. Además son casi como nuestros hermanos. Tenemos que conocerlos.

-Eso será difícil.-susurró Emmet,

-¿Qué tan difícl puede ser?-dije tomando mi bandeja y llenándola de pollo, agua ensalada y una manzana. Creo que estoy comiendo mucho. Bah! Emmet es mi hermano, qué puedo hacer? Aunque creo que como mucho por el nerviosismo. ¿Quién no estaría nerviosa, si no hemos hablado con ninguno de los Cullen en tres meses?

Me dirigí hacia la mesa más alejada de la cafetería. Ahí estaban, acompañados de Ángela y Ben. Edward y Emmet me seguían por detrás.

-Hola!-saludé un poco más fuerte de lo normal. Genial, ahora tenía cinco pares de ojos clavados en mí.

-Hola Alice.-me devolvió el saludo Bella.

-Hola Bella! Mis hermanos y yo hemos venido a sentarnos con ustedes...claro, si es que quieren.-tuve que añadir.

-Ehhh...-volteó a ver a sus hermanos.

-¿stedes se quieren sentar con nosotros?-interrumpió Rosalie, con losojos puestos en los míos. Podía sentir que un escalofrío recorrió por mi espalda.

-S-sí. Es que creo que nos tenemos que ir llevandi mejor, ya que nuestros padres están juntos y...

-¿¡QUÉ!-se quedaron sin habla Rosalie y Bella.

-Todavía no lo saben?-pregunté. Uppss...tonta Alice.

Las chicas se pararon agarrando sus bandejas y se fueron velozmente, atrayendo la atención de muchos alumnos.

-Rose, Bella...-susurró Jasper. Dirigió su vista a Ben y Ángela.

-No te preocupes, nosotros les...explicamos-respondió esta última. Jazz le regaló una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ve, amigo.-le dio una palmada en el hombre Ben.-Sabes lo que pueden llegar a hacer.

Hizo una mueca, murmuró un gracias y se fue caminando rápido.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?-habló por primera vez Emmet, sentándose en uno de los sitios vacíos, al igual que Edward. Yo les seguí.

-¿Su madre está saliendo con Carlisle?-preguntó Ángela, con una mirada curiosa.

-Sí...aunque creo les tomó por sorpresa-comentó mi mellizo.

Ben y su novia interambiaron una mirada preocupada.

-¿Ustedes saben por qué salieron así?-inquirí.

-A Bella y Rosalie todavía les afecta la muerte de su madre.-susurraron.

Un coro de "Oh" vinieron de parte de mis hermanos y yo.

-Jasper hace lo posible por mantenerlas al margen, pero al ver así a sus hermanas tambien le afecta.-comentó Ben.

-Es por eso la actitud de Bella y Rose. Supongo que para ellas es como una traición lo que hizo su padre.-dijo Angela.

Nos quedamos en silencio, digiriendo la informmación. ¿Ellos no deberían estar felices que su padre encuentre a otra persona que lo hace feliz?

Creo que la respuesta es no.

**Jasper POV**

Salí lo más rápido que pude a paso humano de la cafetería. Mis hermanas tienden a reacciona mal, cuando las cosas no son de su agrado.

Seguí su ratro que llegó al estacionamiento, casi cerca al bosque. Me preocupe. ¿Qué habrán hecho ahora? Continué olfateando y me adentré al bosque, donde las encontré. Rosalie sacaba parte de los troncos y los tiraba con furia. Bella estaba sentada en una rama en lo más alto del árbol. Tenía la cabeza metida entre las rodillas. Manipule a Rose para que se calme.

-No lo hagas, Jasper-me dijo, al menos dejando el tronco.

-Porfavor chicas, tranquilícenze. Se me está haciendo difícil controlarme.

Bella bajó de un salto para abrazarme. Escondió el rostro en mi hombro.

-Lo siento, Jazzy. No creo que papá haya podido hacernos eso.-sollozó.

Le devolví el abrazo instantaneamente, y le besé en lo superior de la cabeza.

-Estoy seguro que hay una explicación para todo esto.-le susurré.

-Y si no, Jasper. No es posible que papá esté dispuesto a destruir a nuestra familia solo por una humana.-gritó Rosalie acercándose a mí. La abrazé con mi brazo libre.

-Lo sé, Rose. Pero como dije, debe haber una explicación. La va a haber. Ahora vayamonos a casa. Esperemos que llegue temprano.-dije llevándolas conmigo al carro.

Papá siempre decía que sus hijos son primero. Vamos a ver que tan cierto es eso.

* * *

**Regreséeee! Yeeeeeeee!**

**Jejeje, lo siento mucho. Creo que son dos largos meses sin actualización alguna.**

**Sé que no tengo perdón. Lo admito, si he tenido tiempo de escribir...sólo que no he tenido la inspiración adecuada.**

**He estado pensando muy seriamente en abandonar el fic... ¿Por qué abandonarlo? Porque...ya no tengo crepusculitis. Se me fue la única enfermedad que tanto me ha gustado jajajaja. No me malentiendan. Me sigue gustando la saga de Crepúsculo...sólo que ya no estoy taaaaaaan afanada como antes. Estoy leyendo nuevos libros...que digamos que me gustan más...y poco a poco me he ido olvidando de esta saga.**

**Pero, no se preocupen, no abandonaré ninguno de estos fics... Los otros tendré que pensarlo. Espero que me tengan paciencia los próximos días. Y ya no escribo no sólo por no tener inspiración o porque ya no tengo crepusculitis, sino es que tengo otras prioridades como el colegio y la familia.**

**Como recién comienzo un nuevo bimestre en el colegio, no me van a dejar tantas tareas las primeras semanas, por lo que trataré de escribir...pero no prometo nada.**

**Muchas gracias por su comprensión...o por lo menos las que me entienden.**

**Para las que se dieron cuenta, sí, es la misma excusa que deje hace unos días cuando actualizé Juntos por Siempre.**

**Dejen reviews !**

**Alice Wayland M. A. B.**


	13. La Cena I Parte

Capitulo 13

"La Cena" I Parte

**Bella POV**

Esperabamos a papá por tres horas sentados en la sala. Todavía no llegaba. Había llamado al hospital y me dijieron que había salido hace una hora y media. Cuando comenté esto, Rose casi destruye la pared si no fuera por Jazz. Desde ahí, nadie había hablado. Parecíamos estatuas ya que tampoco nos movíamos.

Eran las siete de la noche cuando oímos el Mercedes entrar al garaja. Nos miramos y preparamos mentalmente. Papá se acercaba a paso humano. Se quedó parado en el umbral de la pueta y suspiró.

-Hola hijos!-saludó más animado que de costumbre, como estuvo los tres últimos meses...pero no nos dimos cuenta.

No hablamos, solo lo miramos.

-¿Qué pasa?-preugntó preocupado, acercándose.

-¿QUE QUÉ ES LO QUE PASA?-estalló Rosalie.-PASA QUE AL PARECER UNA SIMPLE HUMANA HACE QUE TE OLVIDES DE TU FAMILIA!

La expresión de papá se endureció.

-Veo que ya están enterados. No voy a permitir que hablen de Esme así.-levantó la voz al añadir lo último.

-Haber, no vamos a hablar hasta que todos se tranquilizen-sentenció Jasper.

Usó su poder y cuando la sala estuvo en calma, papá volvió a hablar.

-Siento el haberles gritado.-susurró-¿Quién les dijo sobre...eso?

-Alice.-respondimos Jasper y yo.

-Tenía que serlo...chicos, escuchen, yo...

-No. Escuchanos tú primero, papá.-le pedí en voz baja.

Él hizo un ademán para seguir. Miré a Rose. Ella suspiró.

-Yo no puedo creer que pongas a una humana antes que nosotros. Tú siempre dices que tus hijos son todos para tí y que siempre vamos primero. Has roto eso.

Papá asintió.

-¿Te respondo ahora o escucho primero a tus hermanos?

Rosalie bufó.

-A ellos por supuesto!-y miró a Jasper.

-Yo solo me preocupo por mis hermanas. Tú sabes que si ellas no son felices, yo tampoco. Además, lo que Rose dice es cierto. ¿Qué paso?

Y por último, Jazz me miró. Carraspeé para aclarar mi voz y no soltar un sollozo. La verdad, estaba herida.

-Papá...le prometiste amor eterno a mamá...¿Acaso ya la olvidaste?

Rosalie puso el rostro incrédulo.

-Por supuesto que no se ha olvidado de su promesa, Bella.-clavó su vista en papá.-¿Verdad?

Papá suspiró y se sentó en el sollón. Nosotros lo imitamos ya que inconcientemente nos habíamos parado.

-Chicos, yo amo y siemre amaré a su madre. De eso no se preocupen. Pero...-volvió a suspirar ¿Tan penoso es?-Cuando conocí a Esme, no sólo me llamó su sangre...

-Alto ahí. ¿Ella es tu cantante?-preguntó Jasper.

-Sí.-respondió.-No se los dije porque no estaba seguro. Esme es una gran persona y...estoy enamorado de ella.

Mis hermanos y yo lo miramos incrédulos.

-¿De verdad?-murmuró mi hermanos.

-Sí. Yo la amo. Se puede amar a dos personas a la vez.

-No! No se puede!-lo interrumpió Rosalie. Su mellizo la tranquilizó.

-Se puede, Rose. Ustedes no saben lo que es amar.

-Yo amo a mis hermanos-dije.

-No es eso. Es mucho más fuerte. No se compara. De repente, todo desaparece alrededor y slo importa esa persona.-explicó papá fascinado.-Sé que spoy egoísta al pedirle que acepten a Esme y a su familia, considerando suproblema con la sangre. Pero yo estoy con ella y la amo.

Mis hermanos y yo nos quedamos callados. Después de un rato, hablé:

-Esta bien.-papá me vio con ojos abiertos.-Lo acepto...solo porque te hace feliz.-en un parpadear, estaba estrechandome en sus brazos.

-Muchísimas gracias, hija.

Me safé de su abrazo para voltear hacia mis hermanos. Rosalie estaba con la boca abierta y Jasper se mostraba serio.

-Rosalie?

Ella se dio la vuelta y entonces escuchamos un portazo.

La ignoramos.

-Jasper?

El suodicho frunció el ceño.

-Cuando Rose cambie de opinion y todos esten bien, lo aceptaré-y se fue.

Papá y yo nos quedamos en silencio.

-Voy a ver como está Rosalie y trataré de convencerla.

Me sonrió.

-Gracias-dijo yéndose en dirección a su despacho. Pero después pareció recordar algo.-Creo que deberían saber que Esme y sus hijos están viniendo a cenar.

Mi cara debió ser todo un poema ya que soltó una risita.

-Oh! Bueno...quieres que cocine algo o pedirás?-pregunté.

-No te preocupes. Esme va a traerla...aunque si sabes hacer ensalada, te lo agradecería.

Rodé los ojos.

-Esta bien. En eso caso, voy a comprar un libro y los ingredientes.

El asintió.

-Vienes a las siete.

Miré el reloj. 6:30pm. Genial.

-Lo hubieras dicho antes.-mascullé tomando las llaves de mi auto y mi bolso. Fui al garaje. Mis hermanos ya se encontraba ahí. Sonreí apurando mi paso y entrando al carro.

-Debí suponerlo.

**Edward POV**

Mamá manejaba muy lento. O no quería llegar a la casa de los Cullen o quería llegar tarde. Eso sí, estaba nerviosa.

-Vamos mamá, acelera un poco-dijo mi melliza.

-Se respeta las reglas de tránsito hija. Además, si voy rápido, vamos a chocar.

Miré por la ventana.

-Mamá, no hay carros.-me quejé.-Vas a 40km/h- ¿Es que no quieres llegar?

-Tengo que estar atenta para no perdernos.

-Creo que ya te perdiste mamá.-dijo esta vez Emmet.-¿Acaso nos vmos de campamento?-señaló el bosque.

Ella rió pero no respondió. diez minutos despues, volvió a hablar.

-Ya llegamos!

Paró frente a una gran casa de 3 pisos. Parecía una mansión. El frente era una pared echa de piedra granito color gris que tapaba todo el perimetro de la casa, pero se podía ver que esta era de color beige. De pronto, Carlisle apareció.

-¿No piensan pasar?-sonrió mientras nos saludaba.

-Carlisle, tienes una hermosa casa.-alabó Alice.

-Gracias. Pasen porfavor.

Entramos y había un caminito que nos guiaba a otra puerta, supongo que para entrar a su hogar. Al costado derecho del camino había una pequeña palmera que parecía una pileta rodeado de flores. A la izquierda, todo estaba cubierto de césped.

Paramos frente a la puerta para que Carlisle abriera. Éste se tomo un momento para suspirar silenciosamente, nos dedicó una sonrisa y por fin abrió.

La estancia era de color amarilla pálida, muy pálida. Supongo que era la sala, ya que había un gran televisor plasma, estoy seguro de alta definición, un sillón negro y dos largos sofas marrones. En el centro, había una pequeña mesa.

-Chicos, bajen a saludar.-dijo Carlisle un poico alto pra que lo escucharan. Oímos pisadas perezoas que bajaban por la escalera y, de pronto, frente nuestro estaban sus hijos.

-Jasper, Rose, Bella, ellos son Esme y sus hijos, aquines ya conocen.-después se dirigió a nosotros-Estos son mis hijos.

-Es un verdadero placer conocerlos. Carlisle habla mucho de ustedes-sonrió mamá.

Rosalie se miraba las uñas, ignorándol por completo. Jasper solo asintió pero Bella se acercó un poco.

-El placer es nuestro-le devolvió la sonrisa.-Me algero que hayan venido a cenar con papá.

Eso me desconcertó un poco. ¿No iban a cenar con nosotros?

-No solo conmigo, Bella.-aclaró suavemente.-Tambien con ustedes.

A Bella se le borró rápidamente la sonrisa. Jasper hizo una mueca y Rosalie gruñó.

-Papá, tu bien sabes que...

-Les mostraré donde está el comedor.-la interrumpió Carslie. Ella se mostró indignada pero cuando Bella la tomó de la mano, suspiró.

Nos condujo hacia otra estancia que definitivamente era el comedor. Era una larga mesa para diez personas.

-Tomen asiento donde quieran.

Automáticamente, los hermanos Cullen se sentaron en la misma fila. Carlisle estaba en la cabecera con mamá a su izquierda y Bella a su derecha. Al lado de ésta estaba Rosalie y al suyo, Jasper. Al costado de mamá se sentó Alice, Emmet y yo. Habían dos asientos libres. Al frente de Carlisle y al lado continuo de Jasper.

-Espero que les guste la comida.-dio mamá.-Alice me ayudó a prepararla.

Mi hermana sonrió.

-Es estofado de carne con arroz.-comentó poniendo la bandeja en medio de la mesa.-¿Qué opinas Jasper? Una primera impresión.-añadió.

El rostro de Jasper carecía de emociones.

-Yo...no tengo palabras.-e intentó sonreir. Alice lo tomó como un cumplido.

-Bella hizo la ensalada-habló Carlisle mientras que Bella se paraba y regresaba con otra bandeja.

-Aquí esta!

Lo dejó enfrente de nosotros. Se veía delicioso. Era como una copia de las ensaladas que salen en los libros.

-Mamá, esa ensalada no es la portada de tu libro?-preguntó Emmet. mamá estaba muy sorprendida.

-Así es.-sonrió.

-Bueno, a comer!

Primero como simpre, se sirvió Emmet. luego Alice, mamá y yo. Después Jasper que se sirvió una cuchara de las dos cosas. Rosalie media cucara y Bella igual que su hermano. Si ellos se sirvieron así, Carlisle fue un décima parte más.

-¿Sólo eso van a comer?-preguntó Alice.

-Por supuesto que no.-dijo Carlisle sirviendo más. Éstos hicieron el además de reclamar pero su padre los calló con una mirada.

-Pero papá! Somos vegetarianos.-se quejó Rosalie.

-Eso no me comentaste, Carlisle.-dijo mamá preocupada.-Hubiera cocinando otra cosa...

-Siempre se puede hacer una excepción.

Los mellizos Rosalie y Jasper se debatían entre comer o no comer. Bella todó los ojos y posó su mirada directamente en la comida, mientras cogía con el tenedor. Lo acercó a sus labio y en un parpadear ya estaba masticando mirando a otro lado con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sus hermanos compartieron el chiste privado, e hicieron lo mismo.

-La comida está deliciosa, Esme-opinó Bella en un tono agradable.

-Gracias querida.

Comimos en silencio. Cuando acabamos, Carlisle se puso de pie.

-Bueno, ha llegado la hora.

-¿Ya?-preguntó mamá mordiendose el labio.

-Sí.-respondió su novio ofreciendole una mano. Mamá la tomó y se paró a su lado. Se mirarion a los ojos un momento y dijieron al unísono.

-Estamos comprometidos!

Y todo ocurrió muy rápido. Rosalie se paró tal como lo hizo en el instituto. Jasper la siguió. Bella hizo el ademán de pararse con la mirada preocupada pero Carlisle con otro suspiro la detuvo.

-Yo voy.-y se fue.

Escuché un sollozo. Mamá estaba soltando unas lágrimas. Iba a pararme al igual que mis hermanos pero Bella volteó hacia ella.

-¿Por qué lloras?

-Porque tus hermanos se fueron. Esto fue una mala idea.-volvió a sollozar.

-Rosalie es Rosalie. Nunca va a cambiar. Jasper, como su mellizo, siempre quiere reconfortarla.-explicó mirando por la ventana, al vacío.-Es un gran ó.

-Pero no me quieren con Carlisle.-replicó mamá limpiandose las lágrimas.

-No es eso.-respondió rápidamente Bella.-Escucha-a nosotros nos es dificil aceptar a ...varias personas en la familia de un día a otro. Sólo es eso. Yo...estoy muy agradecida contigo, Esme.

Mamá la miró.

-¿Por qué?

Bella se enconjió de hombros.

-Porque trajiste de vuelta a mi padre...y ya era hora.

* * *

**HOLAAAAAAAAA!**

**jejejejejejee...ese último "ya era hora" era por mi...osea por la actualizacion...jejeje^^**

**lo seinto mucho. he estado desconectada del fic estos dos meses y en serio lo siento. Pero el colegio, mas la academia de ingles, las clases del hip-hop y el deporte absorbieron musho mi tiempo. Pero...YA NO HAY COLEGIO, ACADEMIA DE INGLES!(hora de frances...) Pero ya estoy de vacaciones! y tengo tiempo libre para actualizar. Espero que me entiendan...**

**bueno diganme si les gusto el cap por los REVIEWS! 25 y actualizo! :)**

**Saludos!**

**Alice Wayland.**


	14. La Cena II Parte

Capitulo 14

"La Cena" II Parte

**Alice POV**

_-Porque trajiste a mi padre de vuelta.-_

Después de un silencio, Emmet preguntó.

-¿A qué te refieres, Bella?

Bella suspiró.

-Carlisle Cullen es un hombre solitario que pretende ser feliz en la compañia de sus tres hijos. Por eso lo digo.

-No creo que lo pretenda.-opinó Edward.

-Yo lo conosco.-respondió Bella.-Nunca lo había visto sonreir de verdad, o al menos después de la muerte de mamá.-recordó con nostalgia.-Cuando ella seguía viva éramos tan felices. Pero entonces nos enteramos que tenia leucemia y ya estaba en la fase terminal- desde ahí se apagó por completo la llama de la felicidad en esta familia.

-Eso es muy...poético.-dje escojiendo con cuidado las palabras.

-Pero es la verdad. Esme, sé que mis hermanos tambien están agradecidos. Sólo...dales tiempo.-susurró Bella.-En mi caso, ya te acepté en la familia desde que veo a Carlisle feliz de verdad.

Mamá sonrió, con lágrimas cayendo de nuevo, y se tiró a los brazos de Bella. Ésta se mostró sorprendida pero le devolvió el abrazo.

-Gracias Bella.-murmuró mamá.

-No hay de qué.-respondió soltandola lentamente.

De pronto, Carlisle entró a la estancia con cara de cansancio pero se le borró al ver a mamá y Bella. Jazz venía pisándole los talones. Éste se acercó a mamá.

-Esme, mi melliza está muy avergonzada de su comportamiento. Te pido disculpas por eso, peor vas a tener que aprender a soportara ahora que eres parte de la familia.-le dio una pequeña y tímida sonrisa mientras le tendía la mano.

Mamál atomó con las dos.

-Muchas gracias Jasper.-dijo con mucho fervor.

Carlisle esbozó una gran sonrisa y sus ojos se iluminaron.

-¿Dónde está Rose?-inquirió Bella preocupada.

-Quiere estar sola, Bella.-contestó Jasper mirándola a los ojos. Su hermana asintió.

-ueno, entonces voy a limpiar todo.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-preguntamos mamá y yo al unísono.

-No se preocupen. Entre Jasper y yo lo haremos.

**Bella POV**

Ya había pasado dos meses desde que papá nos anunció su compromiso con Esme. Mi hermana había cambiado un poco su comportamiento. Aunque sea ahora hablaba con los Masen. Claro que esto no cambiaba el almuerzo. Mis hermanos y yo nos sentábamos en nuestro típico lugar y ellos con sus amigos.

Estaba acompañando a Rosalie a su clase cuando alguien nos interceptó. Y ese alguien era precisamente Alice Masen. Llevaba un gran cuaderno de dibujo y un lapiz con la otra mano.

-Hola chicas!-nos saludó con su típico entusiasmo.-Mamá me dio permiso para diseñar su vestido. ¿quieren ver?

Sin esperar nuestra respuesta nos lo mostró. Alice dibujaba muy bien, el vestido era lindo. Pero le faltaban unos cuantos arreglos. Me mordí el labio y miré de soslayo a mi hermana. Estaba igual que yo, dudando. Así que, sin poder evitarlo, le quité el boceto y el lápiz a Alice.

-La estatura de Esmeno queda bien con un vestido voluminoso.-dijo rápidamente borrando y arreglando al dibujo.-El vestido tiene que ceñirse a su cuerpo, y de la cinura hacia abajo debe caer suelto.

-Los hombros deben estar al descubierto.-me interrumpió Rosalie arrebatandome los materiales.-El escote no debe ser en "V", sino en "U".

-Por último, tener tanto brillo lo hará ver sobrecargado. Mejor que sea esparcido por todo el vestido.-añadí entregando las cosas a Alice con una expresión satisfecha en el rostro, igual al de mi hermana.

-Ehh...yo, sí...bueno...

Mi hermana y yo nos miramos divertidas.

-Adiós!.-dijimos en coro para seguir nuestro camino, dejando a una desconcertada Alice atrás.

* * *

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

**Lose, me quieren matar. Me quieren lanzar un _adava kedavra_. EN serio, lo siento. La imaginación fue.**

**Tambien siento que el cap sea muyyy corto a comparación con los otros. Me lo iba a saltear pero...nose, lo considere algo gracioso e importante asi que, ahi tienen.**

**El prox cap será largo. Se llama "La Boda". Al fin, verdad? Ahora, voy a acelerar el tiempo para actualizar con algo más de rapidez, si? En el prox cap van a haber más personajes y bueno...ya verán...Lo voy a actualizar la ultima semana de febrero. No me maten! es que ayer me dijieron que me voy de viaje por mis 15 años :D Y me voy a California:D :D :D**

**Muchas gracias por la paciencia.**

**Saludos!**

**Alice Wayland**


	15. La Boda

Capitulo 15

"La Boda"

**Esme POV**

Mis manos no paraban de moverse nerviosamente sobre mi regzo. Alice me maquillaba cuidadosa pero apresuradamente el rostro. Después tendría que pasar con mi cabello. Mi hija maldijo por lo bajo cuando se le cayó por cuarta vez la pintura de ojos.

-Alice, querida, te dije que era mejor ir a la...

-Madre, ninguna peluquería hace mejor trabajo que Alice Masen prontamente Cullen.-me interrumpió hablando entre dientes.

Suspiré nuevamente. En un hora me iba a casar con el amor de mi vida y todavía no estaba lista. Sólo me había bañado y todo por la terquedad de mi bella hija.

**Flashblack**

_5 horas antes._

_-Alice ¿No deberíamos ir avanzando con as uñas?_

_-Falta mucho, mamá.-respondió leyendo una revista._

_3 horas antes_

_-Alice..._

_-Hay tiempo...-dijo ahora ordenando us habitación_

_Hace unos minutos_

_-MARY ALICE MASEN! EN UNA HORA ME CASO!-le grité con los nervios a piel de flor, vestida solo con una bata de baño y el cabello empapado._

_-¿¡QUÉ!-pegó grito al cielo.-¿POR QUÉ NO ME AVISASTE ANTES, MADRE?-tiró a un lado el sandwich que comía mientras veía una película y me arrastró a su habitación._

**Fin del flashback**

El sonido de la puerta abriendose me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-¿Podemos pasar?-preguntó una voz suave y cantarina.

-Adelantes.-respondimos al unísomo Alice y yo al saber quien era.

Bella entró con un bonito vestido azul que caía en capas hasta sus rodillas. Tenía el cabello recojido en una media cola suaves ondas le caían por los hombros. Sus zapatos negros en froma de botines tenían un tacón moderado. El rostro lo tenía ligeramente maquillado.

Rosalie, en cambio, llevaba puesto un vestido largo de color rojo con unos zapatos tambien negros de taco siete. Su cabello lo tenía recojido en un moño, pero unos cuantos mechones caían alrededor de su rostro. Solo llevaba un poco de brillo en los ojos.

-Oh, están hermosas!-sonrió Alice pero sin dejar de trabajar en mí.

-Gracias.-contestó Bella con una sonrisa.-Nosotras veniamos a ver si necesitaban ayuda.

-Emmm...

-Sí.-interrumpí a mi hija, con un profundo sentimiento de alivio recorriendome el estómago.-Se los agradeceríamos bastante.

-Claro.-dijo Rosalie.-Será mejor que vayas a bañearte de una vez, Alice. Bella terminá de maquillar a Esme y yo haré su cabello.

Mi hija no replicó. Se fue corriendo al baño y en unos segundos escuché el agua de la ducha corriendo. Me reí interiormente. Este le pasaba por no hacerme caso. Volví a cerrar losojos mientras Bella hacia su trabajo y Rosalie comenzaba con el suyo. Luego tendría que agradecercelos de alguna manera.

Alice salió del baño al igual que yo en mi momento. Con solo una bata y su corto cabello goteando.

-Bien Esme, ya estás lista es cuestión de maquillaje.-dijo Bella suspirando satisfecha. Iba a abrir los ojos para verme pero mi prontamente hijastra me detuvo.-No, todavía no. Que Rosalie termine y podrás abrir los ojos. Ahora comenzaré contigo, Alice.

A los diez minutos, Rosalie me mandó a ponerme el vestido, aún sin poder verme en el espejo. Después de un rato, Alice fue a ponerse el suyo. Cuando salí del baño, Bella y Rosalie me lanzaron miradas orgullosas. Me dirigí al espejo para al fin verme. Me quedé sin habla. Mi cabello estaba laceo de la raíz hasta antes de llegar a los hombros, ya que desde ahí estaba cuidadosamente ondulado. Tenía algo de brillo en los ojos y mis labios estaban pintados con un ligero color rosa. El vestido se ceñia perfectamente a mi cuerpo y de la cintura hacia abajo caía en picada

-Mamá, estás hermosa!-sonrió Alice. Mi hija llevaba puesto un vestido rosado con un cinturon al medio hasta las rodillas. Llevaba unos zapatos de tacón negros. Se había puesto delineador negro en los ojos que hacía resaltar sus ojos.

-Tu tambien, Alice.-me volvía a las Cullen.-Muchas gracias por ayudarnos.

-Fue un placer para nosotras.-me regaló una pequeña sonrisa Bella.-Pero ya deberíamos ir yendo. En quince minutos comienza la ceremonia.

Sin esperar más, salimos de la habitación.

**Carlisle POV**

Me observé al espejo una vez más. Si fuera humano, estaba seguro que mis manos estarían sudando y temblando. Respiré profundamente. En cinco minutos debo bajar a esperar a mi novia. ¿Y qué pasaba si cambiaba de opinión al último segundo? No creo que pueda resistirlo...

-¿Nervioso?-mi hijo entró al pequeño cuarto. Tenía puesto un traje de gala negro, tal como yo.

Me reí entre dientes por su pregunta.

-No se, tú dirás.

-Nervioso, impaciente pero sobre todo, emocionado.-levantó una ceja.-¿Crees que sea normal?

Volví a reír mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-¿Crees que sea una buena idea?-le pregunté algo indeciso.-Ya sabes...el casarme con una humana...

-¿La amas?-me preguntó seriamente Jasper, mirándome directamente a los ojos.

-Más que nada en el mundo.-respondí sin pensar.

-Entonces...¿Por qué lo preguntas? Mereces ser feliz, papá. No te preocupes por nosotros.

-Pero tus hermanas...

-Bella está de acuerdo y tú lo sabes.-se encogió de hombros.-Conoces a Rosalie. Ella lo va a aceptar cuando hayas dicho el "Sí quiero".

Agradecido de corazón, le puse una mano en el hombro.

-Gracias Jasper.-le dije con fervor.

-Cuando quieras, padre. Ahora deberíamos ir bajando. Apuesto que no quieres hacer esperar a la novia.

Bajamos rápidamente. Los invitados ya habían llegado. Ví a Rosalie, como siempre desampanante, en la primera fila, sentado con los brazos cruzados. Cuando me miró, me dedicó una muy pequeña sonrisa rodando los ojos. Bella, que se encontraba a mi derecha, tenía una gran sonrisa.

-¿Cómo estás?-me dio un rápido abrazo.

-Feliz.

La sonrisa de Bella se agrandó, si es que eso era posible. Jasper se posisionó a su lado.

-Deja de sonreir así, te van a creer loca.

Bella frunció el ceño.

-Supuse que iban a creer que estaba feliz por mi padre.

-No con esa sonrisa, Bella. Lo siento.-dijo su hermano riendo. Rosalie, desde su sitio, tambien rió negando con la cabeza.

Cuando la marcha nupcial empezó.

Todo los invitados se pararon. Dirigí mi vista a la entrada de la Iglesia. Alice entro en un bonito vestido rosado. Llevaba una sonrisa genuina. Y detrás suyo entraba ella. Esme...no había palabras para describirla. Estaba preciosa. Sonreía nerviosamente mientras venía caminano del brazo de Emmet. cuando llegó a mi lado, le ofrecí la mano. Esme la tomó encantada.

El padre empezó a hablar pero yo no lo escuchaba. Estaba pendiente mirando a Esme de reojo. Me asaltaron nuevamente mis dudas. ¿Qué pasa si se echaba para atrás...?

-Carlisle Cullen, ¿Acepta a Esme Masen como su esposa?

-Sí, acepto.

-Esme Masen, ¿Acepta a Carlisle Cullen como su esposa?

Respiré silenciosamente para tranquilizarme.

-Sí, acepto.

Sentí que las comisuras de labios se estiraban rápidamente.

-Entonces ahora los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.

**Edward POV**

Los invitados aplaudieron al mamá y Carlisle besarse. Emmet grito un "woohoo" con las dos manos en la boca, pero Rosalie le pegó en el brazo, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. Wow. Carlise y mamá se volvieron a los invitados, que le tiraban flores, los dos sonriendo. Me percaté que mamá tenía algunas lágrimas en los ojos. Me acerqué a ella para abrazarla.

-Felicidades madre.

-Gracias, hijo.

Emmet y Alice me hicieron separarme de ella para ellos poder felicitarla. Los hermanos Cullen hacían lo mismo con Carlisle. Después se volvieron a nosotros.

-Bienvenida a la familia, Esme.-esbozó una sonrisa Rosalie.

Más lágrimas recorrieron el rostro de mamá. Después de nosotros saludar a Carlisle y los Cullen a mamá, los esposos se fueron para saludar a los invitados que esperaban en el salón principal. Nosotros los seguimos por detrás.

-Bella!-escuchamos un grito.

**Bella POV**

-Bella!-me llamaron. Sonreí al reconocer la voz, al igual que mis hermanos.

-Tanya!-corrí a abrazarla.-No las había visto!

Tanya Denali, junto a sus hermanas Kate e Irina eran como nuestras primas. Varios años atrás vivimos juntos por un tiempo, con Eleazar y Carmen, en Alaska pero los humanos empezaron a sospechar, por lo que tuvimos que separarnos. Seguimos en contacto, pero ya no con mucha frecuencia. A pesar de todo, seguimos siendo grandes amigos.

-Bella, te extrañamos un montón.-me devolvió el gran brazo.-Todo es muy aburrido sin tí.

-Por supuesto,-bufó Rose burlonamente.-¿Y que hay de Jazz y yo?

-No seas celosa, Rose. -rió Irina tomándola en un abrazo. Mi hermana compartió las risas.

-A tí tambien te extrañamos, Jaspirín.-lo besó en la mejilla Kate.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames así?-preguntó divertido mi hermano.

-¿Y cuántas veces te he hecho caso?

Todos reimos ante eso. Advertí que los hermanos Masen se habían quedado callados.

-Oh! Chicas, conoscan a los hijos de Esme: Emmet, Edward y Alice Masen. Chicos, ellas son nuestras...primas Tanya, Irina y Kate Denali.

Nuestras rubias primas les regalaron una sonrisa. Edward y Emmet se quedaron embobados mirándolas, Alice rodó los ojos ante la expresión de sus hermanos y sonrió.

-Es un placer conocerlas.

Nuestras primas rieron entredientes.

-El placer es nuestro.

Alice abrió la boca para hablar pero Tanya la interrumpió.

-El baile ya va a empezar! Ustedes tambien tienen que ir...verdad?-frunció el ceño-Así vi en películas humanas...-musitó lo último. Me reí ligeramente.

-Por supuesto que tienen que ir!-exclamó Irina.-¿Tienen pareja?

-No.-respondimos todos en coro.

La música empezó a sonar. Carlisle y Esme se dirigían a la pista de baile. Papá me lanzó una mirada. Genial, sí teníamos que bailar. Cómo odio bailar...

-No hay tiempo!-dijo Tanya viendo en dirección a papá.-Rose va con Emmet, Alice con Jazz y Bella con Edward. Rápido!

Mis hermanos y yo miramos a mi _querida prima _con odio. ¿Cómo se le ocurre...? Claro, ella no sabía.

-¿Qué?-preguntó inocentemente. Rose murmuró rápidamente todo sobre la cantante esa. Tanya palideció notablemente y nos miró con culpa.

-Lo siento, yo...

-Es lo mismo.-la cortó Jasper, volviéndose a Alice.-¿Vamos?-le ofreció su mano. Alice le respondió con una sonrisa y se la tomó. Antes de que lo tocara, Jasper respiró hondamente.

Mi hermana hizo una mueca y suspiró.

-Vámonos, Emmet.

Sin tocarlo todavía, se fue donde papá y hermano. Emmet la siguió rápidamente. Edward y yo nos quedamos solos ya que las Denali se fueron a buscar pareja. Sus lindos ojos verdes chocaron con los míos.

-Lo siento.-hablé sin dejar de mirarlo.-Nunca me gustó bailar.

Sin embargo, él me ofreció su mano con una sonrisa.

-No creo que seas tan mala.

Devolviéndole el gesto, la tomé. Caminamos a la pista de baile. Al llegar, un brazo suyo rodeó mi cintura mientras que con el otro estiró mi brazo. Yo, conteniéndo la respiración por supuesto, posisioné mi mano libre en un hombro. Nos movíamos lentamente como todas las parejas que se encontraban ahí.

-¿Lo ves?-me susurró al oído.-No es tan malo.

Asentí ligeramente mientras desvía mi vista por los invitados para concentrame el cualquier otra cosa que no sea el cuello de Edward, su sangre...

De pronto, visualizé una silueta entrando por las puertas del gran salón. Me solté a Edward y corrí a su encuentro.

-Jacob!

* * *

**Hola de nuevoooo!**

**Siento la demora. El cap era más largo...me iba a tomar algo de tiempo con todo el colegio y eso.**

**Jacob llegó! siiiii! mi ex-lobo favorito. ¿Qué creen que pase en el prox cap? ¿Tienen alguna predicción/petición?**

**Respondanme a esto dejando reviews, sii?**

**Saludos!**

_**Alice Wayland**_


	16. La Boda II Parte

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.**

* * *

Capitulo 16

"La Boda" II Parte

**Bella POV**

—Jacob!—lo llamé soltandome de los brazos de Edward para correr donde mi mejor amigo.

Ahí estaba él, vistiendo una camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros. Me tiré a sus brazos sin poder evitarlo. Escuche su suave carcajada mientras me levantaba y me daba vueltas en el aire.

—¿Me extrañaste?—preguntó Jake alzando una ceja.

—Muchísimo.—le sonreí soltándolo.

—¿Y qué hay de mí, Bella?

No me había percatado que Seth Clearwater se encontraba al lado, hacienda un puchero. Vestía igual que Jake y...wow, ha crecido.

—¡Seth!—reí abrazándolo.—Claro que te extrañé.—pasé uno de mis brazos por los hombros de Jacob.—¿Qué hacen aquí?

Mis dos mejores amigos rodaron los ojos.

—Bueno, recibimos una invitación y...

—¿Papá los invitó?—pregunté sin poder creerlo.

—¿Por qué el tono de sorpresa?—inquirió Jake.

Me encogí de hombros, dándole una mirada para que continue.

—Y decidimos venir.—terminó Seth, mirando alrededor.—Además, tenemos que darle un mensaje de parte de Sam.—añadió en voz baja.

—¿Sam?

—Jacob, Seth. Un placer volver a verlos.—me interrumpió papá, caminando en dirección a nosotros con su esposa y los demás.

Al llegar a nuestro lado, Jasper y Carlisle saludaron a cada licántropo con una sacudida de manos y una sonrisa. Rosalie cruzó los brazos.

—Hola Seth.—le dio una sonrisa.

—¿Que hay, Rose?—le devolvió la sonrisa el aludido.

Mi hermana se giró a Jacob.

—Chucho.

—Rubia

A pesar que nos conocimos desde hace un poco más de cinco años, la relación entre mi hermana y Jacob no había mejorado ni un poquito. Seguían insultándose tanto como la primera vez. Jasper y yo pensamos que esa sería su forma de demostrarse cariño.

—Tengo un chiste nuevo, blondie. ¿Cómo mantienes entretenida a una rubia?—Jacob no esperó a que mi hermana responda.—Dale un papel que diga en los dos lados "dame la vuelta".

Me mordí el labio, evitando mirar a Rose. Jasper y Seth tosian suavemente para esconder su risa, todo lo contrario a Emmet, quien soltó una larga carcajada que inundó todo el salón. Edward y Alice intercambiaron una mirada rápida, con los labios apretados. Rose envió una mirada envenenada a Emmet, quien seguía riendo. Carlisle se aclaró la garganta.

—Chicos, les presentó a mi esposa Esme Cullen.—mencionó con una sonrisa de orgullo.—Esme, Edward, Emmet y Alice, estos son Jacob Black y Seth Clearwater.—hizo un ademán con la mano.—Amigos de la familia.

—Un placer conocerlos.—sonrió Esme, dándole la mano a cada uno. Los hermanos Masen, ahora Cullen, la imitaron.

—El placer es nuestro, señora Cullen.—dijo Jake para luego dirigirse a papá.—Carlisle, Sam me mandó a que te recordase sobre la...umm..._charla _pendiente que tenían.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Por qué Sam querría hablar con papá? Miré a mis hermanos por ayuda pero ellos se veían igual de confusos que yo. Si Sam hubiera querido hablar algo con papá, hubiera venido. La manada y nosotros estábamos en buenos términos ya que no teníamos intención alguna de romper el tratado...

—El tratado.—murmuré para mí. Jasper y Rose levantaron la cabeza, anonados. Posé mi vista en Carlisle, sin poder creerlo. _No_, antes de casarse, papá debió haber hablado con Sam. Además, en el tratado no hay ninguna objecion en contra de matrimonios entre humanos y vampiros. _Por supuesto que no hay, Bella. ¿Qué vampiro se casaría con un humano a parte del loco de tu padre?_

—¿Podríamos dejarlo para después de la fiesta?—preguntó Carlisle, en tono cansino.

—Como quieras.—se encogió de hombros mi amigo.—Pero tendrá que ser hoy.

—Ahí estaré.—asintió con la cabeza y giró hacia la pista de baile.

Lo detuve poniendole una mano en el hombro.

—Es turno de bailar con tu hija.—sonreí algo nerviosa.—¿Me lo permites por una canción, Esme?

—No hay porqué preguntar, Bella.—me sonrió mientras Emmet se la llevaba. Rosalie rápidamente tomó la mano de Jasper, por lo que Edward y Alice se alejaron para bailar juntos.

Miré a Jacob y Seth.

—Solo una canción.—prometí.—Luego vuelvo, ¿Sí?

Estos rieron entredientes.

—Es tu padre, Bells.—dijo Seth.—Nos vemos por la mesa de comida.

Negué con la cabeza, divertida mientras que papá y yo caminamos en dirección a la pista de baile.

—No le dijiste a Sam que te ibas a casar.—sonó más como una afirmacion que una pregunta.

Papá suspiró.

—Le mandé la invitación.

—Pero...

—Pero no le dije que Esme es humana.—La vista de Carlisle se enfocó en su esposa, quien estaba a unos cuantos metros de nosotros.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi como Rose y Jasper se acercaban bailando, para escuchar mejor la conversación.

—Pero no puede hacer nada.—respondí.—Quiero decir, no hemos roto el tratado. No vas a convertir a Esme.

Papá no respondió. Sigió mirando a Esme por mi hombro.

—No la vas a convertir, papá.—levanté la voz, tratando de atraer su atención.—No vas a convertir a Esme.—repetí seriamente.

—No, no la voy a convertir.—volvió a suspirar.—No le haría eso.

—Genial. Eso le dices a Sam y asunto arreglado.—lo miré.—¿Por qué estas tan preocupado?

Papá dejó de mirar a Esme para enfocarse completamente en mí.

—No creo que se tomen bien nuestro matrimonio.

—¿Por qué no?—rodé los ojos.—La manada y nosotros somos amigos, papá.

—Pero cuando sean asuntos del tratado, cada uno toma su lado, hija.—dijo suavemente, dándome una vuelta.

La canción terminó y pude ver a mis hermanos caminando hacia nosotros. Seguro Rose va reclamar una canción con papá. Edward y Esme y Emmet y Alice ya habían empezado a bailar.

Jasper me tendió una mano.

—¿Me concederá esta canción mi hermana?—inquirió como todo un caballero.

Reí sin poder evitarlo.

—Como no.

Jazz y yo bailamos como si siguieramos en el siglo dieciocho. Reía abiertamente cuando me susurraba algunas divertidas anécdotas de cuando éramos pequeños. Los invitados volteaban de vez en cuando a vernos, curiosos por nuestra danza o por mi risa. Rose levantaba una ceja en nuestra dirección y negaba con la cabeza, con una pequeña sonrisa adornando su rostro.

Luego de montar un espectáculo, Jazz y yo fuimos a donde se encontraban Jake y Seth. Un rato después, Rosalie llegó y nos pusimos a hablar en voz baja sobre el tratado.

—Sam está algo molesto.—nos confió Seth.—Cuando se enteró que Esme era humana, inmediatamente reunió a la manada y los ancianos.

—Discutimos todo acerca del tratado.—continuó Jacob.—No había nada escrito acerca de casos como estos, por lo que se acordó en recordar a Carlisle que no podía convertir a ningún humano en Forks...

—No tiene intención en convertir a Esme.—lo interrumpí.—Mientras bailabamos le pregunté y me dijo que no pensaba romper el tratado.

—Claro que no.—bufó mi hermana.—Yo misma me encargaré de eso.

—No obstante...—continué como si no hubiera hablado.—Piensa que Sam no tomará bien su matrimonio.

Jake y Seth intercambiaron una mirada.

—Tal vez.—confesó Jake.—Pero si Carlisle asegura que no la convertira, entonces Sam no podrá oponerse.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos.

—Solo hay un problema.—susurró Jasper. Seth, Jacob, Rose y yo lo miramos.—Los Masen no saben que somos vampiros.

Los lobos nos miraron sobresaltados.

—¿No saben?

Alzé la mirada y vi a papá caminando hacia nosotros.

—¿Probaron el ponche?—pregunté rápidamente a mis amigos.—Rose lo escogió.

Todos me miraron como si hubiera perdido la cabeza. Negué con exasperación, moviendo la cabeza hacia Carlisle. Antes de que Jake pudiera responder, papa habló.

—Alice se llevó a Esme para que se cambie de atuendo.—Se volvio a los lobos.—Podríamos usar este momento para hablar con Sam.

Mis hermanos y yo nos despedimos de ellos. Al poco rato, Edward y Emmet se sentaron en nuestra mesa.

—¿Saben a dónde irán Carlisle y Mamá por su luna de miel?—inquirió Emmet comiendo un pedazo de torta.

—Apuesto a que Esme les dirá cuando llegue.—dijo Jasper con una sonrisa misteriosa.

Rosalie puso los ojos en blanco. Hasta ahora no le entraba a la cabeza que papá le haya comprado una isla a Esme. Jazz y yo nos sorprendimos, pero terminamos aceptandolo. Suspiré. _Lo que hace el amor._

—¿Bella?

Levanté la mirada para ver a los Denali al frente mío. Carmen me sonrió con disculpa.

—Es una pena pero ya debemos irnos.—me dio un suave abrazo.

Eleazar me miró.

—Estuvimos buscando a Carlisle pero…

—Se fue a cambiar de atuendo.—dijo Rose con una sonrisa.—Le haremos presente sus saludos.

Los mellizos y yo nos depedimos de cada uno. Luego, los Denali se giraron a Emmet y Edward.

—Fue un gusto haberlos conocido.—sonrió Carmen.

—Despídanos de su hermana y su madre.—finalizo Eleazar.

—Por supuesto.—respondió Edward.— El gusto fue de nosotros.

Me percaté que Tanya no había quitado la vista del pelicobrizo. Alzé una ceja en su dirección, pero mi prima solo volteó con su familia y se fueron. Luego de unos minutos, Alice y Esme llegaron. La nueva señora Cullen llevaba puesto un vestido gris suelto con unos zapatos del mismo color.

—¿Y Carlisle?—Alice se paró de puntas buscando a mi padre con a mirada.

—Aquí, Alice.

Papá apareció de pronto en unos pantalones color caqui y la misma camisa blanca. Tomó la mano de Esme y todos nosotros los acompañamos hasta la salida. Los recién casados fueron despedidos con una lluvia de flores. La pequeña Masen tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿No es perfecto?

Vi como Carlisle y Esme agradecían a todos y entraban al Mercedes negro. Los dos llevaban una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Sí.—supiré al ver tan feliz a papá.—Es perfecto.

* * *

**OK, se que quieren hacerme de todo pero culpen al colegio. Cuarto año no fue tan fácil como esperaba. Pero ya estoy de vacaciones! y estoy escribiendo lo más rápido posible para terminar con este fic :)**

**Espero que este capitulo sea lo suficientemente largo para que me perdonen. Haganmelo saber dejando un review ;)**

**Les dejo una pista del siguiente cap: Los Cullen y Masen en una misma casa, Rosalie y Bella se pelean por algo que les dice Carlisle.**

**¿Qué creen que sea? (El cap ya esta terminado)**

**A los 250 reviews, actualizo :)**

**Saludos!**

**Alice Wayland**


	17. Promesas Rotas

Capitulo 17

"Promesas Rotas"

**Edward POV**

Dos semanas. Hacía dos semanas que conviviamos con los Cullen, nuestra nueva familia. Y hacía dos semanas que Carlisle y mamá se habían ido de luna de miel a Isla Esme. Al parecer Carlisle le compró una isla a mamá, cerca de Rio. En Brazil. Una ISLA, Alice lo dejo bien claro.

**Flashback**

_Ya habían pasado cuatro días y mis hermanos y yo seguíamos ordenando nuestras habitaciones. Nos habíamos mudado a la casa de Carlisle al día siguiente de su boda y le prometimos a mamá que cuando llegara, todo estaría en orden, como regalo de boda. Emmet y yo nos empezabamos a arrepentir. Alice, sin embargo, se divertía. Ponía musica a todo volumen y danzaba por toda la habitación, poniendo las cosas en su lugar. Bella y Jasper se mordian el labio para evitar reir._

_Ahora me encontraba en mi pieza, ordenando mi larga colección de discos. _

—_¿Necesitas ayuda?—preguntó una voz desde la puerta. Bella estaba apoyada en el umbral, con los brazos cruzados. Le sonreí._

—_Si no estas ocupada..._

—_No me apetece estar con Rosalie en estos momentos.—sonrió traviesamente, como si su hermana fuera a oírla. Rió entredientes mientras caminaba hacia mi lado.—¿Lo ordenas por letra?_

_Asentí en silencio. Nos quedamos así por un momento hasta que volvió a reir_

—_¿Escuchas a Debussy?_

_Sentí que el calor subía rápidamente a mis mejillas. Me aclaré la garganta para responder con lo que me quedaba de orgullo._

—_Llamame anticuado, pero me gusta._

_Bella sonrió._

—_¿Anticuado? Tal vez un poquito.—después de un momento, volvió a hablar.—Tambien me gusta._

_La miré sin poder creerlo. ¿Bella Cullen escuchando música clásica?_

—_¿Sorprendido?_

—_Mucho, sí.—admití sin dejar de verla. Ella desvió la mirada mientras retomaba al trabajo. Parecia querer decir algo más, pero en eso, se escuchó un grito._

—_¿UNA ISLA? ¿TE REGALÓ UNA ISLA?—reconocí la voz de mi hermana._

_Corrí escaleras abajo. Alice tenía los labios y ojos abiertos por el asombro. Emmet, quien estaba con el ceño fruncido, estaba a lado suyo junto con Jasper. _

—_¿Qué isla es?—preguntó Allie.—¿ISLA ESME? ¡ESO NO EXISTE!_

_Rosalie rodo los ojos._

—_El comprador pone el nombre._

_Alice se sonrojo al escucharla. Al cabo de unos minutos, corto la llamada y se volvio a nosotros._

—_¿Quien regala una isla a su esposa?_

_Esta vez, los tres Cullen rodaron los ojos._

—_No conocen a Carlisle Cullen.—respondió Jasper con un suspiro._

—_¡Una isla!—repitio Emmet anonado.—Eso debio haber costado..._

—_El dinero no es problema para nosotros.—lo interrumpio Bella encogiendose de hombros.—No deberian preocuparse por eso. Carlisle solo quiere lo mejor para todos._

_Rosalie murmuro algo bajo su aliento. Bella la miro mal._

—_Madura, Rose.—dijo con un toque de ¿Sarcasmo?_

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Jasper y Emmet se encontraban jugando con el Xbox, Alice estaba tirada en el sofa leyendo una revista de Vogue. Rosalie y Bella se habían ido a comprar los alimetos de la semana. Yo estaba sentado en mi piano, tocando suavemente The Allie Song, una cancion que, como su nombre lo dice, habia escrito especialmente para Alice.

En eso, Rose y Bella entraron a la casa cargando varias bolsas. Me levante inmediatamente para ayudar, al igual que Jasper y Emmet, quienes pausaron el juego. Llevamos las bolsas a la larga cocina y Alice se acerco para ordenar.

—¿Compraron Chips' Ahoy?—inquirio mi hermano buscando entre bolsas.

Bella rio.

—Aquí tienes.

Emmet le sonrio tomando el six pack de sus galletas favoritas.

—¡Gracias Belly-bells!—Emmet y Bella habian formado una hermandad tan rápido que mi hermano tomo la confianza para llamarla "Belly-bells" o solo "Bells". Esta, por su lado, solo reia o rodaba los ojos, sin molestarse.

Terminamos de poner todo en los sitios respectivos y, de pronto, nos quedamos en un silencio algo incómodo. Bella tosió suavemente,

—Entonces…¿Qué les apetece cenar hoy?

Bella era la cocinera de la casa. En algunas ocasiones, dejaba que Alice o yo la ayudaramos. Sin embargo, nunca dejaba a Emmet; al menos no desde que Alice le contó que hace un par de años atrás, casi incendia toda la casa mientras hacía huevos revueltos. Por otra parte, Jasper y Rosalie solo obvservaban en silencio como su hermana cocinaba. Jamás ofrecian su ayuda o la interrumpian. Y a Bella no parecía molestarle.

—¿Asado con papas?—se encogió de hombros Alice.

La aludida asintió mientras sacaba el filete de la refrigeradora.

—Mañana va ser un día soleado.

Los Cullen quedaron rígidos. Fruncí el ceño. ¿Es que acaso no les gusta el sol?

—¿Viste el reporte climático?—preguntó Jasper con interés.

Mi melliza sacudió la cabeza.

—Lo soñé.

El silencio volvió a inundar la cocina.

—¿Lo soñaste?—volvió a preguntar el rubio, intercambiando miradas con sus hermanas.

—Mis sueños se hacen realidad.

Rosalie bufó y miró a Alice con una sonrisa burlona, pero antes de que pudiera replicar, Bella la interrumpió.

—¿Y qué soñaste, Alice?—inquirió al mismo tiempo que sacaba la sartén para empezar a cocinar.

La pixie le sonrió.

—El reporte climático dijo que mañana, domingo, iba a ser un día frío al igual que todos. Pero, después de todo, salió el sol.—Alice se quedó pensando un momento.—Carlisle llamará luego del almuerzo.

—¿Por qué llamaría?

La aludida se encogió de hombros.

—Me levanté justo cuando escuché sonar el teléfono.—Luego de unos segundos, Alice rio entredientes.—¿Saben qué es lo más gracioso? Rosalie abrio las cortinas de la sala porque no pensaba que era soleado y…—solto una carcajada.—Y empezo a brillar.

Emmet puso los ojos en blancos y yo sacudí la cabeza. A veces mi hermana tenía una gran imaginación. Me volteé a los Cullen y vi que otra vez se habían quedado rígidos, mirándose unos a otros. Jasper salió del ensueño primero.

—En ese caso…—sacudió la cabeza, forzando una risa.—Esperemos que no sea soleado.

**Bella POV**

Me encontraba tirada en mi cama leyendo Orgullo y Prejuicio, otra de mis novelas favoritas; esperando a que sean las siete de la mañana para poder preparar el desayuno. Estaba en la parte del beso entre Darcy y Elizabeth, cuando mis hermanos entraron precipitadamente a mi habitación y se sentaron al lado mio. Suspire y dejé el libro de lado.

—Salió el sol.—dijo Jazz.

Me levanté luego de unos segundos para correr las cortinas. El sol iluminó la estancia, haciendonos brillar.

—El sueño de Alice Masen…

—Cullen.—corrigió rápidamente mi hermano.

—Cullen—repetí.—…se hizo realidad.

—¿Deberíamos preocuparnos?—inquirió Rose mirándome.

Solté un suspiro y me llevé la mano al pelo sin saber que responder. A todos se les hace el sueño realidad al menos una vez…verdad? Pero Alice dijo que sus sueños—_no uno_, _sino varios_—se hacen realidad.

—Deberíamos esperar a que papá regrese.—dije finalmente.

—Alice dijo que hoy llamaría.—recordó Jasper.

—Entonces esperaremos su llamada .

Después del almuerzo, Emmet sugirió ver una pelicula todos juntos, por lo que ahora estabamos sentados en los sillones de la sala viendo Harry Potter y el Caliz del Fuego. Entonces, sonó el teléfono.

—Es Carlisle.—silbó Alice, levantándose para contestar a mi padre.—¡Hola Carlisle! Muy bien, ¿y ustedes? Estabamos viendo Harry Potter y…¿Con Bella? Si claro, un momento.—me miró con una sonrisa.—Quiere hablar contigo.

Me paré de un salto y tome el telefono que me tendía la pequeña Masen…Cullen.

—¡Hola papá!—saludé animadamente.—¿Cómo va tod…

—Bella, necesito que tomes el primer vuelo a Rio inmediatamente.—me interrumpio con nerviosismo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso?—pregunté alarmandome. Mis hermanos escuchaban atentamente con ojos entrecerrados y los Masen me miraron con curiosidad.

—Hubo un…accidente.—antes de que pudiera replica, volvio a hablar.—Esme cayo de un precipicio…

—¿Cómo que de un pre…—respiré hondo tratando de tranquilizarme para no preocupar a los demás. Claro que Rose y Jasper se encontraban con los ojos abiertos de la impresion.—¿Dónde estabas?—exigí en voz baja. Esme no pudo haber muerto…

—Había salido a cazar cuando no encontre a Esme en casa.—se detuvo un momento para luego continuar—Encontre una nota diciendo que había salido a nadar. Seguí su olor y vi que estaba caminando por uno de los precipicios cubiertos de plantas. Corrí a advertirle pero de pronto cayo y…—terminó con voz rota.—su espalda chocó con las piedras…

Me quedé muda, pensando furiosamente en algo para calmar a papá. ¿Que le podia decir? _¿Esme tenía que morir algún día, supéralo? _¡No, por supuesto que no! Miré a mis hermanos pidiendoles ayuda. Ahora, aparte de los ojos, tambien tenían la boca abierta. En otro momento me hubiera reído, pero ahora…

—¿Algún problema?—preguntó Edward. ¡Edward! Alice, Emmet…¿Qué les vamos a decir?

—Papá…yo…

—Necesito tu ayuda, Bella.—volvió a hablar Carlisle, otra vez con nerviosismo.—Cuando Esme despierte, no se cómo decirle…

¿QUÉ?

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?—levanté la voz sin pensarlo. No…él lo prometió…

—Convertí a Esme, Bella.—dijo suavemente.—Lo siento. Sé que lo prometí pero…no podia dejarla morir…—su tono se volvió suplicante.—Bella, hija, necesito que entiendas, porfavor…

Cerré los ojos, tratando de contar hasta diez en mi cabeza. Papá prometió no convertir a Esme. Dijo que jamás le haría algo así a ella. Condenar su vida de esa forma…Pero el daño ya estaba echo.

—Bien. Nos vemos mañana.

Casi podia sentir la alegría de mi padre al otro lado del telefono…al igual que la mirada penetrante de mis hermanos

—Bella, no sabes cuanto te agradezco…

—Ni lo menciones.—corté la llamada. Que lo vaya a ayudar no significa que acepte lo que haya echo.

Dejé el telefono en su sitio y me volví para enfrentar una rubia enfurecida.

—¡Deja de hacerlo, Jasper!—susurró ácidamente Rosalie caminando a mi dirección, pero su gemelo la detuvo tomándola fuertemente del brazo.

—Rosalie.—dijo lentamente.—Tienes que calmarte…

—¿CALMARME?—estalló mi hermana.—¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME CUANDO ÉL…—dejó la frase en el aire para mirarme.—¿Y TÚ? ¡SIEMPRE APOYANDO SUS ERRORES!

—¡YO JAMÁS LO APOYÉ EN ESO!—le devolví el grito.—¡ÉL ME PROMETIO QUE…

—¿PROMETIÓ?—rió descaradamente.—¡ERES TAN ESTÚPIDA QUE NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE TODAS AQUELLAS _PROMESAS,_ LAS ROMPE!

—¡YA BASTA!—sentencio Jasper, completamente fuera de sí.—Deberías estar empacando.—se dirigió a mí. Luego, miró a Rosalie.—Y tú, no le hables de esa forma a Bella. Que haga lo que le plazca y…

Pero no alcanzé a oír todo ya que de repente, fui empujada al otro lado de la sala, derribando conmigo algunas vasijas. Levanté la mirada y los Masen miraban horrorizados a Rosalie. Sentí mis ojos vidriosos. Mi hermana y yo nos peleabamos varias veces,sí, pero nunca de esta manera. La mire sin poder creerlo. Ella simplemente se volteó y salió de la casa. Jazz se acercó a mí con una sonrisa apenada y me ayudó a levantarme, sacandome los pedazos de vidrios del cabello.

—Ve con ella.—le dije haciendo una mueca.—Te necesita.

—¿Y tu no?—levantó una ceja.

Rode los ojos.

—Da igual, tengo que coger un avión.

Jasper me dio un rápido abrazo y besó mi frente.

—Cuidate.

Y sin más, se fue a buscar a su gemela.

—¿Qué acaba de pasar?—habló Emmet con el rostro lleno de confusion y preocupación.

—Acaban de presenciar a una Rosalie furiosa.–dije como si nada.

—¿Por qué de pronto se molesto?—preguntó Edward con el ceño fruncido.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Cosas nuestras.—respondí sin encontrar otra respuesta.

Sacudí los pedazos de vidrios restantes en mi cabeza, buscando una excusa con respecto a Esme.

—¿Qué quería Carlisle?—inquirió Alice en voz baja.

Suspiré. ¿Cuántas veces habré respirado en este día?

—Su madre pescó un… extraño virus brazilero.

Los semblantes de los hermanos se alarmaron.

—¿Virus?

—¿Está enferma?

—¿Cúando van a volver?

Levanter la mano para callarlos.

—Esme no quiere arriesgar a transmitirles el virus. Por eso Carlisle llamó. Quiere que le lleve unos medicamentos ya que él mismo la va a tratar.

—Voy contigo.—dijeron los tres al unisono.

—¡No!—negué por razones obvias. Ellos no se pueden acercar a un vampiro recién convertido…—Ya les dije que Esme no los quiere contagiar.

—¿Y tú?—espetó Alice.—¿No te vas a contagiar?

Sonreí sin poder evitarlo.

—Mi padre es doctor. ¿Tienen idea de cuantas vacunas me ha puesto a lo largo de estos años?—Alice entrecerró los ojos.—Mientras más me demore, más se tardará su madre en sanar.

Los Masen intercambiaron miradas.

—¿Mandale nuestros saludos, si?

—Por supuesto

Subí a mi habitación y empaqué rápidamente algunas prendas de vestir y libros. ¿Quién sabe por cuanto tiempo me quedaré? Cuando bajé, Edward, Alice y Emmet estaban sentado en uno de los sillones, mirando la pantalla negra del televisor. Me aclaré la garganta.

—No se preocupen por Esme.—dije en voz suave.—Carlisle y yo cuidaremos de ella.

Ellos asintieron. así que sin más me dirigí a mi auto. _Rio, aquí voy._

* * *

**¡_Querido lectores! ¿Cómo les va?_**

**_Lo prometido es deuda. Solo me pase un review jeje^^_**

**_Bueno, espero que les guste el capitulo. Y entiendan a Rosalie, quiero decir, ella jamás quiso ser vampiro y todo eso. ¿Qué creen que pase cuando Esme regrese toda cambiada? ¿Podra resistir a estar cerca de sus hijos?_**

**_A los 271 reviews actualizo! :) Ya saben que recibo de todo (criticas, comentarios, sugerencias...)_**

**_Saludos,_**

**_Alice Wayland_**

**_PD: Disculpen por los horrores ortograficos!_**

* * *

**_Sarah: Thanks for the review! I hope you liked this new chapter :)_**

**_lily: Gracias! Y que tal este capitulo?_**

**_Patty A: PATTY! Como te va? A los años que no escucho (o leo) de ti! :) te lo volviste a leer todo? jajaja lo siento, pero el colegio absorbe tu vida! Espero que te haya gustado el cap. Besitos!_**

**_ANILEX DE CULLEN: Bueno, no deje este cap en mucho suspenso...o si?_**

**_Tamy Masen Cullen: Muchas gracias por tu review! Espero que este cap también haya sido de tu agrado :)_**

**_brujcullen: jajajaja tranquila, recién vamos a mitad de fic._**

**_MaGa Cullen: Lo de Sam...si, se sabrá dentro de un poco._**

**_Jeziik: Lo continuare! Descuida ;) jajaja_**

**_: Al fin actualize ;) jajaja sisi, es que estaba harta de tanto odio entre vampiros y licantropos que puff, decidi que en mi fic se iban a demostrar amor jajajja. _**

**_Fran Ktrin Black: jee espero que este cap haya respondido tu pregunta._**

**_Debo Cullen Pattinson: Por ahora me he salvado? oh no. jajaja_**

**_Perdón por no responder los reviews antes! Y perdón otra vez si no respondí a alguien. Las quiero!_******


End file.
